


31 Days of Kink

by ThePhantomJoke



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomJoke/pseuds/ThePhantomJoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day of January 2013, I will be adding another 1,000+ word fic. These will all be between Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, and each will have a summary in the Summary section, along with any warnings that may apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Efforts in Concentration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,030  
> Summary: Dick bought Jason a brand new game for Christmas. He’s done being ignored in favor of his gift. Now he has an entirely different game in mind, if he can get Jason to pay attention long enough to play it.

Dick frowned petulantly. He had gotten Jason this new video game for Christmas, but Jesus. It was all he’d been playing for the last few days. “God damn I love Assassin’s Creed” and “Hey Dickface can you do that?” filled the apartment, not to mention had Dick rolling his eyes so hard he was concerned about causing permanent damage.

“Hey Jay, I’m gonna run and grab us some food, do you want anyt—”

“Die bastard! DIE!” Dick frowned hard and deep at the shouts to their flatscreen. Striding forward in front of the screen he hovered his hands over the machine stating exasperatedly, “Enough. I’m turning it off. I’ve had enough!”

“Dick, you touch that button, and I’ll break that finger.” Jason looked concerned, he probably hadn’t saved in a while. There was a touch of panic, along with the anger in his tone.

The two glared at one another hard, but Dick crumbled first, eyes dipping as he sighed hard. “Do you want anything to eat, or not?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he stood in front of the now paused game. He watched the nervous twitch from Jason and the controller was finally set aside. “I’ve been ignoring you, huh?” The tone was guilty and he watched Jason’s hands ruffle his own hair, mussing it up further.

“Jay. You turned down sex last night.” Looking pointedly at him, as though that was the answer to his question. He watched as Jason frowned and chewed his lip for a moment, as if trying to remember if he had actually done that. Had he really been that involved in the game?

“Let me make it up to you, Dickie.”

It only took a moment to answer. “Fine.” Stalking forward Dick dropped to his knees, hands nimble and quick, tugging the sweats down around his lover’s hips exposing his soft member.

“Dick! I didn’t mean now!”

“Pick up the controller Jay.” Blue eyes connected and Jason gulped hard. Dick meant business, and that alone sent a streak of fire to his groin. His fingers fumbled and he picked up the controller, looking at Dick as he licked a long wet streak along the underside of his hardening cock. “Fuck.”

“Play your game Jay. You die and I stop.” Dick’s tone was serious, he wasn’t kidding in the slightest. This was punishment for ignoring him.

Jason’s mind ran a mile a minute, and he had enough sense to unpause the game and run his assassin aimlessly along the rooftops falling occasionally and hearing the distinct “oof” of the character. He honestly didn’t care that he was basically running in a giant circle. How could he when Dick’s lips were wrapped around him? That wet slide up and down followed by the slick slide of his tongue.

Jason groaned, eyes more on his lover than his game now. A pause and his hand wrapped around him lightly jacking him, “Don’t stop playing Jay.” His tongue slid under the crown of his cock, licking and sucking at that hyper sensitive spot that had him cursing and lifting his hips up. He was like putty in Dick’s hands as he heard the guard ask, “What are you doing up here” he nearly cursed again, fingers not as quick on the controller. He was going to die, and that meant Dick was going to stop. His body tightened like a bow string and he got his character out of dodge before continuing his aimless running of the city. Trying to ignore Dick’s muffled chuckle. “How ya doin’ Jay?”

“Fuck Dick. ‘M sorry I ignored you. Never gonna again.

“Good.” That was almost a growl, and Jay was brave enough to set the controller aside, threading his fingers through the black head of hair in his lap.

“God! So much cuter with something in your mouth Dickie.”

A soft moan sent the vibrations straight to his gut and he cursed, eyes falling shut. If this was some new game of Dick’s, than he was okay with losing miserably this time. Cursing as Dick’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, he heard the playful pop. Hands on him and tugging roughly, just enough to start to push him closer to the edge.

“Not gonna last if you keep that up Dick.” A soft hum as if he was considering it, before placing kisses to the rest of his cock, anywhere his hands weren’t. Playful licks and sucking at the head, tongue swirling while his hand worked him.

It was too much, and he bit down on the need to come, wanting to draw this out. Dick never jumped straight to sex like this. There was always foreplay, always a tease. “Me ignoring you made you so needy huh?” Raking his nails across his lover’s scalp, he felt a sharp suck as his answer. They’d talk later.

Groaning loudly, his hands tugged at the locks in his fingers and came with a sharp cry. Dick licked his lips and rose slowly, eyes raking over his debauched lover. He grinned as Jay came back to the land of the living, eyes blinking up at him. Placing his knee onto the couch, Dick bent and caught his lover’s lips, rubbing his fingers along his neck slowly up into his hair and returning the favor with a sharp tug.

“Now, I was asking, did you want anything to eat?” He smirked slowly, licking his lips with purpose as if reminding the other what he had done with those lips.

“Christ.” He was shoved down onto the couch and let out a breathless laugh as the controller fell to the floor. “Such a fucking tease. Can’t even play a game.”

“I like our games.” A soft smile and then he was kissed brutally with a touch of something more innocent behind it, hands trailing his sides.

“Let’s not play this particular one again.”

“You sure? It could be interesting with Call of Duty, maybe have you go online and have your dorky headset on, try not to cry out as I suck your cock.” A mischievous grin, and Dick laughed until the next kiss left him breathless.


	2. Lessons on the Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,015  
> Summary: Jason and Dick are wrestling at the manor. Things get a bit heated and intense and don’t exactly go the way they’re supposed to.  
> Warning! Underage

Jason’s fist landed with a solid thwack against Dick’s stomach, the mats beneath them squealing as they tumbled for a moment. The older man regained the upper hand with a practiced ease. Pinning his shoulder blades to the mattress, Dick grinned down at the younger man triumphantly. “What’s that now? A million to none?” Another smirk as Dick pressed closer into the young man’s personal space, black locks falling forward and brushing his cheeks.

The flip was unexpected and Dick let out a noise as his back hit the padded mats. “What was that Dick-face?” Jason tossed his own grin down to the older man from the arm-bar he currently had Dick in. Wincing, Dick refused to tap out. “Fuck you too Jaybird.” They were really getting too old for this, Dick was nearly seventeen and Jason was nearly four years younger. They still fought like they were kids, all stubborn pride and emotion; not like Bruce, analytical and calculating. It made them sloppy.

A well placed kick to the other’s rib cage, and Jason released his arm to grab the now sore area. It seemed the scrabble was on once again. He heard the small grunts and pained noises escape Jason. They both held back a little with one another. It was why Bruce pushed them so much to training on the mats. 

Legs locking around the younger Robin, Dick squeezed and put pressure on his wrists, locking him out completely from head to toe. Jason was still a tiny thing, his body was stretched vertically as he approached puberty. Dick was still taller, and stockier in build, for now at least. He knew soon enough the other would have the mass to turn this on him, to flip him and press him against the mats just as Bruce did.

Glancing down to Jason’s face he took in the pained expression, the fluttering eyes, and he breathed deeply realizing just how close they were. A shift of hips up into his own and Jay’s muffled whine. Oh fuck. Dick had to resist the urge to reel back and land on his ass. Staying still for a moment, he knew he hadn’t misinterpreted it when Jason’s hips gyrated in a small circle, desperate for friction. He pushed his own hips down to meet his younger brother’s. Dick had spent too long jerking off in the showers after a wrestling bout to this to pass up the opportunity now.

Nosing his way up along his Jason’s neck, Dick sucked softly and spoke. “Gonna give you what you want baby bird. Don’t forget that I won this round, stay still for me. Just like this.” Hands sliding down to the younger man’s covered hips, he took them in his large hands, lining their cocks up just right, and starting up a quick rhythm. It would be enough, with how hard they both were, and how much he alone had thought about this. He muffled a groan against Jay as the two fucked the others through the layers of clothing.

Jay was eager and sloppy in his kissing, but Dick couldn’t care. Couldn’t be bothered to mind with his obsession with the younger boy. Nibbling at his lip and feeling the vibrations of a moan, he pulled back and breathed out his words, “You come whenever you want to Jay. Feels good, huh?” Reaching down, Dick pinched a perky nipple, taking the other between his lips and sucking gently. Jay’s gasp and cry was reward enough. Hell, the younger man was maybe an octave or two away from a shout when he came, ruining his boxers and sweats.

Grunting, Dick bent his head and kissed Jay chastely before he came too. The knowledge that he had been the one to get Jay off was enough. The fact that Jason had wanted him enough to do all that would permanently be his go-to spank material, along with this incident replacing all other porn.

He smiled down at the younger man before rolling off and walking weak kneed to the showers. They were good at pushing things down, good at not talking about things. This would be no different. Just another thing to slip under the rug and ignore.

Dick peeled off the sticky garments, tossing them aside as he heard the pipes groan and warm water spill out. Standing under the spray, he felt his back push up against the cold tiles with a soft hiss. Fuck that was cold. “J-Jay?” He blinked rapidly, wet hair hanging in front of his face. There wasn’t supposed to be a round two. This was something they were supposed to forget, he had given him the out, hadn’t he? He had given him the option to forget all of this. It seemed forgetting wasn’t on the menu.

“You don’t cuddle after sex or somethin’?” Hard body wedging itself between him and the wall, caused Dick to bite into his own lip hard, even as the other’s lips found his collarbone and sucked roughly, leaving a single dark mark on his collarbone. He knew he’d have to hide it from Bruce, and yet it made his heart race, blood pumping quicker.

Dick was shocked into silence. Something that wasn’t often in occurrence. His mind didn’t seem to work at the pace it should when Jason rubbed up against him once again. He was hard again and Dick nearly moaned, did he really want more? Jason had enjoyed it that much?

“J-jay.” Another messy kiss and Dick pushed softly at his shoulders as if to push him away. The hand falling onto him and stroking him back to life kind of took the fight out of him and he moaned softly. “Tell ya what, we can pretend tonight didn’t happen, after this round.” That smirk was going to kill him, he knew it. Instead he nodded his head up and down and pulled the other in for a kiss. He could live with that. Hell, he could live and pretend whatever Jason wanted right then. Hell, he might even give up cereal for another night like this.


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,335  
> Summary: Jason is not always a considerate lover. He likes to push Dick to his limits, and sometimes past that. Denying him is almost better than appeasing and giving into whatever he wants.

For all that Jason claimed Dick was a dirty tease, he knew the truth. He was by far the guilty party of the two. There was something about having the golden son underneath him and begging that was just too much of a power trip. He abused that power more than he should. Wrapping his hands or lips around the older man and teasing him until the tell tale quivering of his abs and thighs, and then pulling away. The noises Dickie made though! Sweet little whines and soft begging. It almost made it difficult to turn away and leave him wanting. Almost, but not quite.

Tonight he had been planning this for a while. When Dick had pounced on him, he knew tonight was a good night to put his little plan into motion. He sucked a trail of hickies into the other man, letting the two of them strip, and even letting Dick take the reins for a bit. It was a nice change of pace to let the older man control things, and all the foreplay and love that went into the act made him ache. Dick was always so caring and affectionate.

Flipping the two of them over, Jason took control. He smirked, dangerous and slow even as Dick forced his hips up and into his own erection. Dick was such a good boy, that all he did was cry out when the cock ring was slid over his hard member. Never say Jason Todd was not a nice guy, he even turned up the vibrations for the other. Leaning back to enjoy the show, he rubbed a hand over his own leaking cock, watching the way Dick’s face screwed up, the way his hips humped the air desperately. So pretty, and he probably had no idea that the cock ring wasn’t just for a tease. Poor thing.

Stroking his free hand against a golden thigh, he groaned and moved faster, he had to beat Dick to the finish line after all. Tipping his head back as he came all over the other boys solid stomach, he let out a stunted version of his name. Dick always looked good, even with trails of white covering his abs, and a dark black ring around the base of his cock, twitching and vibrating hard.

Regaining his composure, he smirked and bent down, wet hands stroking his lover slowly as he kissed him. “Such a good boy Dickie. You always do so good for me.” His fingers were practically itching to move, and he switched off the vibrations with a simple gesture. What happened next was easy to anticipate, and he watched as Dick bucked into his fist, a cry of desperation leaving his lips.

“Jay! Not fair.” Nodding his head, he kissed him again and again, until he was sure the other man wouldn’t disobey out of a selfish need. No, this definitely was not fair.

“Be good for me.” It was half a warning, and he rubbed a hand against the other’s side before bothering to get dressed and slide out the window he’d come through. Leaving Dick boneless and needy on the bed.

It had been a few days since the incident, and he could tell the other was on edge. When he snapped on him during a friendly patrol, enough was enough. Slamming Dick to the ground, he watched as shock and anger filtered across his face. “Let go of me.”

“Shut up Dickface, gonna give you what you need.” The look turned into acceptance, and he could practically feel the other turn to jell-o under his hands. Nosing against his neck, he could smell the faint cologne and the sweat from patrol. He nipped hard at the skin, and rubbed the other through his uniform and jock. He was cruel sometimes. Tongue and teeth working that spot behind his lover’s ear he could hear the harsh panting near his own, the scrabble of fingers against kevlar.

A soft moan under him and he rubbed roughly against the straining erection. Even through the fabric, he knew it would be enough. Dick was the golden boy, he followed orders. “Haven’t touched yourself have you baby?” He had to know though, had to know without a doubt that Dick had been left there that night and done nothing. Did nothing because he was simply told not to.

The soft shake of his head, and a sharp cry. “N-no! Told me not to.” Fuck, he really hadn’t. That went straight to his own groin, like a line of gasoline being set ablaze. Stroking Dick through the material, he knew he was really pushing his luck just getting him this close. “Such a fucking good boy. Won’t even touch yourself, thinking of me fucking you, shoving deep inside you. Wrapping my lips around you after, and swallowing you down. That’s what gets you off huh?” The arch of his back, but Jason’s hands were already gone.

”Be good Dickie-bird.”

“ASSHOLE!” He could hear it shouted at his back as he drifted on his line, trying not to laugh aloud. Dick was just too much fun to play with. He could go back to the safe house, and take himself in hand, picturing the way the other had panted and rocked into the same hand stroking himself now, with those needy noises. He could come, but Dick wouldn’t, couldn’t let himself.

Sliding through the window was as habit as smoking was, or like Dick eating cereal in the morning; like he was now. “Get out.” It was practically growled but Jason wasn’t one for following orders, not anymore.

“Aw c’mon, don’t be like that.”

“You left me, on a rooftop in the middle of the fucking Narrows, about to come in my suit. Get. Out. Jason.”

“So touchy.”

His hands fell into Dick’s hair and he kissed him gently, tasting the sugary milk on his lips and tongue as he took what he wanted. “Let me make it up to you baby. You’ve been so good for me haven’t you?” He watched the blush appear, and the fight seem to leave him.

“Promise you’ll let us both finish? I don’t want to be teased anymore. Can’t take it.” It’s a soft admittance of his own breaking point. Jason feels himself nodding and he knows he’ll give in. When Dick begs, he can’t help it.

The litany of breathy cries near his ear, fingers slick with lube as he works Dick open. Stretching and spreading him to accommodate himself. Fingers brushing and stroking his prostrate almost like a reward. “Think you can come just like this Dick? Like a girl, won’t even have to touch you, huh?” Sometimes, with enough teasing, that’s all it takes, the brutal shove of his fingers against that spot. The way Dick looks like he’s practically bent in half as Jason shoves in. Tonight is one of those night, Dick shouts, and sprays his stomach with come on only the second or third thrust, and Jason can’t help but kiss him. “Wasn’t it worth the wait?”

Well, that’s new. Dick is still hard, and his fingers wrap around him, stroking gently. “Want more?”

“Need more.” His voice is already rough and fucked, but Jason’s a nice guy, so he gives Dick more. Thrusting in and out until they both cry out, and minutes later, he winds up on his back curled against Dick. It’s not the first time they’ve cuddled after, probably won’t be the last. A soft yawn and Dick wraps his arms around him, determined to keep him here for the night probably.

“I’ll need at least one more round before I fully forgive you Jason.”

“Think I can manage.” A small smirk on the older boy’s face, and Jason wants to kiss him again, but settles for playing with the bruises he’d left on the other’s hips. “Such a good boy, even with all my teasing.”

“Fuck you.”

“I thought you said you wanted to wait till morning?”


	4. Take Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,061  
> Summary: Jason has a thing for bubble baths, he figures out that getting clean doesn’t have to be a perfunctory act. Maybe sex doesn’t have to be a race either.

Jason was a sucker for bubble baths. It would be a guilty pleasure, if he felt the least bit guilty about it. Sighing, he slid deep into the tub, he didn’t care for flowers or candles or anything, just bubbles with the lights on.

It had started when he first became Robin, and had gotten a large tub in his sizable new bathroom. Admittedly, it hadn’t started off the nice way. The tub had been filled with ice cubes and freezing water. His muscles sore and aching to the point that his body had practically sagged with relief getting into the frozen tub. Every inch of him hurt, but those cold baths had helped.

He’d been curious one night, filling it with warm water instead. It was better than a warm shower. He could take his time, enjoy it. He didn’t have to race to get clean unless he wanted to. Heck, the bath was better than even the Jacuzzi could be. Allowing him to sink down to his nose in bubbles and relax away from Bruce’s scrutiny. Now it was less about hiding, and more for soothing daily aches and pains. Filling it with warm water and relaxing until the water went tepid was up there on one of his favorite things to do.

“Jay?” Eyes snapping open, he blinked his blue eyes into focus, taking in Dick standing there eyeing him curiously. He had no snappy remarks for once, he didn’t want to tell him to go wait in the bedroom, or ask for a minute of privacy. “Yeah?”

“Can I join you?” The small hint of a smirk and Jason’s fingers slid out of the water hanging over the side of the large tub he’d splurged on.

“If you want.” Dick smiled. It was a thing of beauty that smile, to be able to still do it after all they went through? That alone was amazing. The fact that it was directed at him though, it made him go boneless in the tub. How could Dick always be so happy, how could he put on that grin of his like things in their fucked up lives were normal.

The other man didn’t strip sensually, didn’t put on a show. Just peeled off each layer, naked flesh being exposed inch by golden inch. Crawling into the tub, Jason wrapped his arms around the other man tugging him close, and settling him against his chest.

“Long day?” Jason nodded briefly and squeezed the other man closer. Kissing at the bare shoulder underneath him, he could smell smoke in Dick’s hair. Charred and dark, overpowering Dick’s cologne. “Fire?” The other nodded this time, and Jason reached for the shampoo bottle.

“Get your hair wet.”

This was the first time they had ever taken a bath with one another, but like anything else, Dick was a natural. Not disturbing the peace or ‘sanctity’ of this safe heaven. Instead he was simply there, as if he had always been there. He followed orders, sliding forward and dipping his head back, letting the black tresses get wet so Jason could wash them.

He poured a quarter sized dollop into his hand, shelving the bottle before beginning his task. Fingers carding through his hair, he was mindful of his fingernails, rubbing the others scalp as he massaged the shampoo through his hair. Guiding Dick’s head forward, he washed lightly at the nape of his neck, tugging on the strands there.

Jason wasn’t delusional, he didn’t think Dick was some beauty of ethereal quality when he groaned, at the work his fingers were doing. Maybe it was the white suds saturating his black hair that ruined the pretty picture. Chuckling, he slid his hands into the water and breathed lightly, “Dunk your hair again Dick.”

He smiled as the water dripped down the other’s back from his now wet hair, trailing his fingers over the wet skin there. Dick didn’t smell quite as burnt, now he smelled a bit like Jason, and wasn’t that a thought? He breathed deep, the soft smell of Suave shampoo filling the room. It was supposed to be strawberries and cream, but there was something more to it, something that was just Dick. This was better than Dick stealing one of his jackets, and return it to him, warm and smelling of his cologne. Much better.

Turning around slowly, Dick smiled at the other man, normally shaggy hair pushed back. It was different to see him like this, but he smiled softly as Dick returned the favor. Long fingers rubbing through his scalp, up near his ears. Nails raking through the small patch of white. His eyes shut while Dick took care of him, something Jason would wring another’s neck for even trying. He allowed the other this, knew it meant more than either would admit aloud, and for now that was okay. “Wet your hair.” The other man slid off his lap, and he sunk into the tub for a moment, hand carding the suds out of his locks before coming back up.

Sometimes it feels like things in life happen in slow motion, other times it seems like he can’t quite keep up. Like maybe things are on fast forward, and he’s racing against everything else. The kiss felt too quick, all wet lips and the slip of tongues rubbing. Heat and the soft nibble of teeth. Everything after that was slow. The slide of thighs around his hips, what felt like a gallon of blood rushing to fill him in answer to the erection pressed to his stomach. Even the way Dick brought his arms up around his back fingernails digging into the meat of his shoulder blade.

More often than not, things between Dick and Jason were frenzied. The ripping at clothes, teeth marking throats, and when there wasn’t enough patience, the quick needy rub against one another. This was a whole different kind of beast. The slow wrap of his hand around the both of them. That soft gasp where Dick buried his head in his shoulder. Jason lived life a mile a minute, but this felt like a gift and sin. The slick slide of his fingers and palm around the both of them. The sluggish feeling through the water as Dick kissed and sucked at his jaw line. For now, this wasn’t a race.


	5. Piece by Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,235  
> Summary: When no one wants to take part of family bonding time, Dick is a bit upset. Seeing Jason at his table after his decline is a surprise. When his pieces are taken, he gets a bigger surprise with each one.

Dick pushed for them to do normal things. Things like have family game night, watch movies with one another, to be a real family instead of the dysfunctional mess they are. Which lately was pretty difficult. It seemed everybody was busy dealing with their alter egos, except for Dick. Sending out the texts and tweets for family game night was met with a round of no, and to say he was disappointed was an understatement.

Devoting himself to another night of dead patrol, Dick swung effortlessly, using his line tonight and going through the motions. His mind wandered to Jason, as it often did lately, he was really confused about what they were. Getting slammed against rooftops and walls and rubbed up against, that wasn’t exactly his idea of a healthy committed relationship. Not to mention the cryptic response of “on Outlaw business” as the answer to his game night request.

Dick remembered Jason the way he was, scaley panties, and sweet smiles. The way he idolized Dick as the other had Superman. It broke his heart sometimes to look up at Jason now. The white streak that screamed he wasn’t the man he used to be, his new moral code, and his cruel bitter smile. It hurt, to watch him and Bruce fight; to be too torn to step in and pick, even though his brain screamed family first. Maybe that was what hurt most of all; that no matter what, Jason was still family, knife pressed to his throat or erection pressed to his hip. Wasn’t that a sick thought?

Yanking himself out of his head, he landed on the roof near his apartment, the winter chill creeping into his bones from the long and dead patrol. He dropped into his apartment easily, a graceful dive that ended in a soft roll. He was still wired, too much energy from sleeping lately. The cops had all the small crime under patrol, he felt his skin practically vibrating and knew this would end as the rest of his week had. Training until his muscles screamed and he could finally drop into his bed worn out and exhausted.

Yanking his hand up behind his head, he tugged at some of the hidden clasps, reaching down and tugging the hidden zippers on his hips, he shimmied out of the skin tight costume. Years of practice made the movements easy and fluid. Walking towards the closet, he yanked out a pair of soft threadbare shorts and moved towards the bathroom, to grab tape. Pausing to wrap his hands and knuckles, Dick made his way for the living room to get to the other apartment he used as a training room when he stopped dead. Jason was at his kitchen table with a chessboard in front of him.

“Hey Dickie-bird.”

“J-jay. I thought you were on Outlaw business?”

“Finished up quicker than I thought. Or has my invite been revoked?”

“No no. It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting company.”

“I can see that.” The way his eyes raked over his skin made Dick uneasy in the way he hadn’t been since he was a kid. His shorts covered more than the Robin costume had, but he was shirtless, and with nothing else on but those shorts.

Dick forced his body to move, taking a seat across from Jason and noticing that he was the white pieces, which meant he went first. Moving his wrapped hand around a pawn, he moved it forward two spaces. He paused and watched Jason move after.

Dick was okay at chess. Tim and Bruce were much better than he was, Damian and him had a few good games, apart from all the goading. He didn’t remember playing much against Jason. A few moves later he heard the soft, “First piece of the game.” Jason’s hand swept across the board, and extended the pawn he had taken . Dick blinked, before Jason turned it over and revealed the note at the bottom of the piece. Taking the piece into his hand, he read the note and laughed lightly, nothing was ever simple with Jason. “Kiss me.”

Leaning across the other pieces, Dick dragged his hands through Jason’s hair and kissed him gently. His lips lingered for a moment, and he swiped his tongue across the seal of his lips before pulling back with a small grin. “Do all the other pieces say something?” The slight nod made him smile and he raised a brow, “Yours too?”. Another nod and Dick grinned, moving a bishop to take the pawn that had taken his. Flipping it over to read the bottom, he handed it to Jason.

“Kiss my ____”. That was all the small note said, and Jason raised a brow and leaned forward.

“Name the place.”

“Neck.” The lips descended on his skin, and it was soft, for once. Not the needy kisses they exchanged on roof tops, or the sucking of deep angry marks. The soft gentle swipe of tongue on his jugular and Dick’s breathe hitched. This was going to be a long game.

His head was swimming just a few lost pieces later. The pawns had been innocent enough pieces to lose. Mostly kissing certain innocent body parts, or stripping, which Dick got to skip thanks to already wearing nothing but shorts. Instead Jason had forced him to do a slow turn. Which he tipped his chair back and whistled through. It had made him flushed and uncomfortable, but fair was fair.

Losing his knight made his gut knot in worry, and even as Jason held the piece out to him the way he had others, this made him nervous. He swiped it into his wrapped hands, eyes flicking over the text at the bottom.

 

“Tease me, however you want, for one minute.” Somehow the fact that it was up to him made him even more nervous. It left how innocent it was in his hands, and that made him sweat just having that seemingly simple decision.

“One minute.” Watching as Jason dug into the jacket thrown on the floor, he produced a small blue hourglass. It was plastic, looked like one the dentist used to give him as a kid. He smiled lightly and walked around the table seating himself on the other’s lap, and then the hourglass was flipped, bare hand sliding against his back. He didn’t want to hesitate and waste Jason’s minute, so he dipped his head down, kissing the younger man.

Running his palms up the other’s chest. He felt the other’s nipples pebble, and so he dragged his short blunt nails back down the way they had come. Grabbing Jason’s hands, he slid them lower and raised himself up, squeezing the fingers there around his pert backside. He could feel the air being sucked out of him at Jason’s sharp gasp, and he tried not to grin against his lips.

“Minute’s up.” He could feel the other break away to mumble it at his lips and he blushed lightly, clamoring off of him and back into his own chair. His mind was so far off of the game and strategy, he had forgotten his last train of thought entirely. He thought hard and looked for any opening that Jason had given him but couldn’t see any. He moved a rook at random, setting it up to take Jason’s bishop next move.

The other chuckled and he watched with a bit of horror as his queen was taken. Damn. He chewed his lip hard, knowing this was going to be one of the biggest pieces to lose. Judging by the notes on the bottom, this was going to be the biggest tease as well. Swiping the piece out of the other’s palm, he sucked in a breath, reading the black print staring back at him. “Take off my pants and boxers with nothing but your mouth.”

It made him flush from the neck up, but he went back around the table and Jason was already standing. Had he memorized the bottom of them? Dick figured he must have and that alone was a thought to dissect later. Dropping to his knees gracefully, he noted Jason hadn’t worn a belt. At least that made his job easier. He wanted the other to enjoy this, it was on the bottom of the queen for a reason. Eyes flicking up to his face, Dick slid his tongue out and licked a trail from the hem of his pants up to his navel. Lips formed a tight circle around the sharp bone of his pelvis, and he sucked a dark mark to the surface.

Finally starting in on his assigned task, Dick leaned forward teeth catching on the curved fabric near the button he tugged it sideways and back slowly. Feeling more than watching the button slide through the buttonhole. He nipped at the sparse expanse of newly exposed skin and flicked his eyes back up to Jason, wondering briefly if this is what he had expected.

The zipper was harder. Wrapped hands trembled and gripped the back of Jason’s thighs for balance, he clenched his teeth around the hard metal and dragged down slowly around the noticeable bulge in the fabric. The pants pooled around Jason’s ankles, and he kicked them off helpfully.

Boxers next. Dick knew that. He leaned forward though and licked a wet stripe along the fabric encased erection. He watched Jason twitch, and could hear him sucking in deep breaths, as if he couldn’t get quite enough air. Smiling up at him prettily, he repeated the motion wrapping his lips around the head and sucking through the fabric. “Fuck.” The word sounded like he’d been punched through the gut with it and Dick had to hide his grin. Teeth tugged at the elastic, tugging the right side down before the left before his boxers joined his pants on the floor.

Dick pressed an innocent kiss to the head and stood, walking back to his chair. He could still play Jason’s game. Moving the rook he’d set into position, he took the bishop and read the bottom, grinning widely and handing it over. Jason glanced at it and moved to perform the simple, “Whisper in my ear what you want to do to me.”

Dick worried his lower lip as Jason strode forward, nothing but confidence and swagger in his step despite being naked as the day was long. “I want to win this game Dickie. Shove you across the table, get you spread out around my fingers, all slick and hot. Probably so tight, huh? Been dying to see you like that. Can’t deal with you on patrol, let alone shirtless like this across from me. I want to get you spread out nice and good, hear you make those little noises like on the rooftops when you’re wrapped around my big cock. That’s what I want.” The sharp sweet tug of teeth on his earlobe where Jason whispered that dirty confession in his ear.

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as Jason turned back to his chair once again. Could you forfeit this game? If so, he was about to. Concentration shattered, he watched hazily as Jason moved his rook saying softly, “Check.”

The next few moves happened in quick succession, he had no choice but to run with his king. Another rook on the side. “Check.” Dick took the newest rook with his bishop, flipping it over in his hands. The words stared up at him and he grinned before passing the piece over. “Give me one mark wherever you want.”

“Stand up.” Watching curiously, Dick rose up and he let out a soft noise as the fabric of his shorts was pushed down. Jason, sucked at his upper thigh and nibbled at the skin. It felt good, and he had to keep his hips from straying and pushing up, desperate for friction, even as Jason’s hand strayed over him in a blatant tease. Jason hollowed out his cheeks along his thigh and he suddenly was desperate with need, wishing it was his dick and not his thigh those lips were on. “Oh god.” His noise was wrecked and drawn out on the edge of a moan before those lips were gone.

It was Jason’s turn now. It took two moves, and Dick was shameful that he hadn’t lost on purpose. The queen a space away from his own, the rook blocking any descent back. He’d lost. “Checkmate.” Swiping across the table he exposed the bottom with a cheeky grin, “Winners pick!” The exclamation seemed too happy and Dick blushed hard.

“Mine for the night Dickie bird. Good game.”

He felt his wrapped hands being pinned to the table, and Jason was ravenous. Hands, lips, and teeth everywhere. His shorts were practically torn off of him, and he arched up sharply. His back bowed, and lips crashed onto his needy and desperate. “You want this?” It was a question, but he practically cried out in need.

“Yes, yes, god yes. Fuck! Please.” He didn’t see the smirk he was expecting, but felt all of the naked flesh pressed against his and was grateful instead of indignant. It may not have been rose petals and candlelit seduction. This was something else, Jason had used something Dick considered bonding, turned it on its head and made it his own. Somehow, that was better.


	6. Put on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,338  
> Summary: Jason and Dick go undercover at Blackgate. Jason has to do something extreme to protect Dick.   
> Wanring: Very slight dub-con, both do consent  
> 

This wasn’t Jason’s first time in jail. That sounds awful, rewind and pause. This isn’t Jason’s first time in Blackgate prison on an undercover mission. There, much better. Believe it or not, he had actually chosen this god awful excuse for a mission, and even had a partner in crime — or heroism as the case may be. Dick Grayson.

Glancing over at the older man as they were given their standard orange jumpsuits, Jason stripped and settled in easily. “Inmate 42000. Heh four twenty.” Chuckling at his own joke, he watched as Dick followed suit, angry bitch face in place.

Soon enough they were thrown into cells. Of course they weren’t put with one another. They’d been caught together, leaving them in the same room was just dumb. “Bye bye, don’t forget! Don’t drop the soap.” He whooped and hollered at the lame joke, even as it earned him a harsh smack of the baton. Dick had looked positively mortified as the cell bars slid shut.

An odd feeling twisted in his gut as the officer forced him to the opposite side of the room. He probably shouldn’t have joked about that. Dick could handle a few guys, could easily take down quite a few hardened thugs and criminals without really breaking a sweat. How many was too many though? Especially naked in the shower? Fuck. Jason wanted to get them out now. His gut wrenched, and he felt like he might lose it all over the floor.

Getting shoved into one of the cells he stared at his cell mate, and forced a cocky smile. “Top or bottom bunk?” Watching the man glower and crawl onto the top, he resigned himself to the bottom bunk, but stood where he was, turning around and letting his arms hang through the bars. Dick was right across from him, he was okay and Jason wouldn’t let anybody touch the other man.

Whistling sharply he clicked his tongue after a pause, letting it smack on the floor of his mouth. He’d only do it once more if Dick hadn’t heard him. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off his new cell mate, or everyone in their block. The sharp whistle back resounded in his cell, and he smiled. No harm done to Dick, or his new “best friend”. He could relax. Tugging his hands away, he tossed his body onto the lower bunk and closed his eyes. They’d be fine.

It was time to shower too soon, and the nervous feeling was back in his gut as he held his hands out before him to be cuffed and lead off to the showers. He watched as Dick paled, his cell mate was currently a bit too close for comfort, and Jason could practically feel the surge of jealousy and anger surge up and roar in him like a fire. Dick stepped away and looked normal to the average eye, like he did this all the time.

They stripped and joined the few already in the showers. It didn’t take Jason long to sidle of behind his big brother, hands wrapping around him and squeezing. “Jay what are you doing?” The hushed almost growl of Dick’s voice was meant for him only. “Taking care of you. They’re eyeing you like a giant piece of meat. That perky ass isn’t fucking helping.” Dick flushed and Jason could practically feel it against his back, even as he slid the soap out of Dick’s hands and into his own. He swiped the suds across Dick’s back hands sliding over the skin and drifting lower. “Jason.” The word was a warning, even as his hands played with each round globe.

“Look Goldie, now is so not the time to pucker up like a virgin.”

“Fuck you Jason. You’re not fucking me in front of all these bastards as some sort of sick entertainment.”

Jason raised a brow calm as can be as Dick flipped around to glare at him hard. Those normally soft blue eyes were cold as steel, but Jason wasn’t phased. “Oh? You want somebody else to come pound you into the tiled floor? I guarantee they won’t be as gentle as me, baby.”

He could practically see the gears turning inside Dick’s mind, but he wasn’t kidding. None of this was a joke. This had been a giant mistake, Dick was too pretty and Jason should have fucking known.

“Dick please. I don’t want you to be hurt. Fuck. Please.” His voice almost broke as he felt the eyes on the two of them. This was not his normal begging, this was begging him to see reason. The dip of Dick’s eyes and soft, “okay” was enough. This was the only safe option. Jason tried to tell himself that as he bent his head and kissed Dick. This had to be rough, he wanted to make this good for Dick, to let him enjoy it, but it would have to be rougher than their normal romps.

“Still gonna take care of you Dickie-bird.” The soft words were next to the shell of his ear as Jason sucked and bit a dark trail of marks against Dick’s neck. The marks looked angry and they stood out in stark contrast against the tanned flesh. Fingers sliding inside him, he could feel the gasp more than hear it.

“C’mon, put on a show for them. Show them you’re mine. You are, aren’t you?” The soft challenging tone, had Dick rising to the occasion and Jason was grateful. Keeping up his talking and letting filth spill from his lips along with sweet sayings, rambling to keep Dick’s attention on him alone.

“I’m yours Jay.”

“Good boy, course you are.” A buck of hips, and Jason rewarded him with the slide of his free hand down to his cock, stroking in short quick flicks of his wrist.

“Such a good boy all the time Dick. You wanna show me how good you are, right? Wanna impress me? Use those lips for me, get down on your knees. Show me how good you are.” Pullin his fingers away from him, Jason watched him sink to the floor. It made his heart clench and his dick twitch. Jason may be trying to get the other to focus on him, but all he could think about was all the other inmates and guards, watching his pretty boy wrapping those lips around him and blowing him like it was his job.

He groaned, and rested his forearm against the cool tile, leaning over Dick and pistoning his hips, feeling the other’s jaw go slack. This was better. He didn’t want to fuck Dick in front of all these people. This should be enough. Show them Dick was already somebody’s and get them off of their case. “Fuck Dick. Feels so good. You love this huh?” The soft noise around him, had him pressing the heel of his hand at the base. He needed to last a little bit longer, it was all about the show.

“What was that big brother? Was that a yes?” He lowered his voice another octave, this was just for him and Dick to hear. The outright moan from the other man made him shudder hard, thighs clenching trying to hold back again before he was pulling out and coming on Dick’s lips and cheeks. Strings of white covering him. Jason flushed and dragged him up, wiping the mess off into the spray of the water before kissing Dick chastely. It had done the trick, everybody’s eyes were off them. Thank fuck.

“You did good big brother. So proud of you.” Eyes dipping to Dick’s erection, he wrapped a hand and stroked him lazily. The others’ attention was off of them, and Dick had done really well, he deserved to come if he wanted to. “This okay?” He had to know, wouldn’t push this further if it wasn’t. The blush that dotted his cheeks made Jay kiss him, hand tightening after the soft affirmative.


	7. Bury you in my Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,864  
> Summary: Jason and Dick go out and get tattoos together.  
> 

Damn. This was girly and so lame. Didn’t only best friends for like ever oh em gee, get matching tattoos? He tried not to glower as he walked into the shop, Dick leading the way. The shop was clean, not seedy in the least, immaculate tools, and it was early, there were only a few in attendance.

Dick was speaking in hushed tones with the man at the counter and Jay focused on the book of art in front of him. It was stunning, really something else. Sketches were placed beside color photos of fresh tattoos, the lines were strong and sure. That’s when it hit him, none of them had a black outline. It looked just like a painting. He had to give props where due, Dick chose well.

“Jay.” The beckoning motion had him closing the book as the man pulled out a handful of sketch designs. Passing a small envelope full to Dick, he did the same for Jason. There was one that pulled his attention, a small bat eating a blueberry. It was really symbolic. He bit his lip and set it down on the counter, he wanted it. Glancing at the others Jay saw a simple blue jay, and it would be nice to have Dick’s colors on him, but that was a bit too girly for his choice.

Dick’s choice was laid out on the table as well, he chuckled. Dick was too obvious, it was a red breasted American robin. He offered a soft smile and spared another glance at the red-headed woodpecker he had passed up in favor of the robin. Too many pecker jokes there, let alone dick jokes that were near constant. Good choice.

“You did a great job on the sketches, but we want these two.” The other man nodded and led them both to the back and Dick was in the chair first. Always first. He hid a smile, leaning back and giving the other space as Dick stripped off his black shirt with an effortless tug. He rolled onto his stomach, shoulders tensing and relaxing as the alcohol wipe slid across his skin.

Soon enough Jason was entranced, watching as the tattoo artist worked, lying down color and working on Dick’s skin like a canvas. It really was like art. There was no ink or black lines, it looked like a watercolor painting as the small robin took its place against the dark sky. Dick was shifting teeth gritting slightly, and at one point he sucked in air like a dying man. Finally the hardest part was over, white was added in and Jason realized belatedly, they were stars. His heart seized, and Jason smiled down at the robin staring back at him. It was gorgeous, really one of a kind, just like Dick.

Bruce would kill us if he saw us getting something so distinguishable. Jason knew that, even as his eyes raked across the new addition to Dick’s dark skin. It was so perfect though. His fingers itched to touch it, but knew not to. Dick was up and checking in a small handheld mirror and he looked at a loss for words. A soft, “Wow” escaped him though before he thanked the artist profusely saying it was exactly what he had always imagined.

It was Jason’s turn. He was stiff, and tried hard to relax, but that alone was difficult. He had seen Dick squirm under the needle at points, and so he sucked in a breath through his teeth, and forced the muscles in his back to relax, arms sagging on either side of him.

“Alright, your turn big guy. ” Jay grinned wolfishly and lied still feeling the press of transfer paper along with the mirror into his hand. He gazed at the design placement and nodded.

The first tentative stroke of the needle across his skin and — oh. That’s why Dick was shifting like that. His eyes drifted to the low slung jeans and he eyed his lover’s crotch with a lazy glance. Bingo. He stayed still as the needle hummed, the methodic pin pricks and wipe of the rag to erase both blood and excess ink.

He pictured the sketch in his mind, the dark leathery black wings, small hands holding onto the bright blue fruit. Feet clutching onto the branch with big wide eyes, soft in a way bats normally weren’t. He winced as the needle ran over his shoulder blade. Various browns and greens were beside them on a small metal table, which meant the branch was first. It extended from the ball joint of his shoulder, out across one shoulder blade, ending in sharp line before the other.

His spine was sensitive, and he was thankful that the majority of the bat would be placed across the meat of his shoulder rather than bone. That hurt like a son of a bitch.

It seemed like after the branch had been completed, leaves added sporadically, that time slowed to a crawl. The bat was the most detailed piece, so feeling the tattooing gun run along the same expanse of skin was really starting to hurt. Black was laid down first, gray, then white for highlights. The wings were painful, but Jason tried to keep the reward in mind, hips shifting against the table. It felt like every movement was connected straight to his dick.

After that, the blue berry was quick and relatively painless, all fresh untouched skin. Bright blues, shadows, and highlights in a soft teal. Hearing the gun click off at long last, his skin was wiped down once more before he could look at the tattoo. It was unbelievable, Jason had never seen anything like it, and it was his to own. On his own body, something that could never be taken from him. He smiled softly and thanked the man, extending his hand after he was given after care instructions and wrapped as well.

The man hadn’t said a word about their numerous scars. Judging by the wad of cash Dick dropped, that was probably a wise move. He was sure there was a healthy tip included in there too.

Peeling off the ceram wrap, Jason trailed a finger against Dick’s back. He could feel more than see the shudder. He had been trying to follow the instructions. They couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of one another, always offering to rub in the lotion to keep the color vibrant. Anything to get their hands on the scarred healing skin. Jason leaned forward, teeth sinking into the colored flesh and Dick groaned low and deep, hissing sharply as more pressure was added.

“That’s me on there.” Nails digging into Dick’s hips, Jason tongued along the bird in question. Dragging the slick appendage against the skin there. “Me marking you better than any bite.” Jason squeezed roughly, dragging Dick up and into him greedily.

Dick nodded breathlessly and spun around his own hands and fingertips pressing into Jason’s own tattoo. “Why did you pick the bat?” It was a fair question, and Jason kissed him roughly. Needed to before he could answer.

“You were a good batman Dickie. Despite what you might think. You put me away, you did what you had to, regardless of what you wanted. You rose to it, the only one of us who really could. You’ll always be my pretty birdie, but there’s something darker in there too.” Tapping his hand at Dick’s chest, he leaned back up, kissing him hard once more. Fingers working across the raised sore skin of his back, he dragged his blunt nails slowly, and heard the hard hitch in breath.

He could feel Dick’s calloused fingertips pressing into the branch on his shoulder blade and he hissed, licking and devouring the older man’s mouth in harsh bruising kisses. Dragging his tongue across a canine, he felt the teeth sink in with a gentle motion, Dick was still in control after all. Twisting his lips against the others, he could feel the nerve endings practically on fire as Dick’s mouth and hands explored with eager interest.

A soft, “Mine.” The gentle brush of palms against the tattoo would have had Jason falling to his knees, if he had been standing. Dick growled low in his throat, flipping Jason over, shoving his face into the sofa’s cushions. If that wasn’t just the hottest thing ever. Jason laughed softly, until the teeth climbing his spine dissolved him into jell-o, a needy noise escaping him.

The soft sucking and Jason knew in the back of his mind that it was against the blueberry, the skin rising from the force of the motion. Bruising under his lovers lips and tongue, Jason arched up. “Watched you squiriming on the table. Needle coming down, marking you up for everyone to see. Mine. Were you hard?” He knew the answer. The shove of Dick’s cock pressed against him had him grinding back eagerly. Dick rarely lost his cool, this was too good. He had to press. “Hard like now, looking at my tat, screams that I’m all yours too, huh?” The bite was harsh and almost had him coming alone. Was that how it felt when he’d done it? Jesus fuck.

“Dick please.” The fluid snap of hips into yielding flesh was like sin, and Jason whined high and low in his throat. He’d take his turn later, after Dick enjoyed the view for a bit. It seemed like Dick wouldn’t leave the skin alone, hands, lips, and teeth on him. His cock was practically drooling from the hypersensitive flesh being teased. Wrapping a fist, he stroked in time with each rough thrust, twisting his own head at the crown.

“Look so good under me like this Jay. All marked up, me all over you. Mine, mine, mine.” The words were like a litany, rough groans, and then those teeth were back biting and licking the inked skin. Curse words streamed as Jason came harder than he could remember. Dick’s hips pumped and stilled, before Jason found himself on his back. The constant rubbing of the couch against the flesh was almost worse. His cock twitched with interest, and he scrambled to touch Dick’s toned back. His hands and nails dragged against the inky black canvas that made up the night sky.

That was all it took, a few stuttered thrusts before Dick slammed into him, and breathed out against his neck, spilling himself inside Jason. Jay smirked in satisfaction, letting his back rest against the couch, and winced somewhat. They had done a number on one another, they’d pay for it. “Shit.” Dick seemed to agree his face tight, even as Jason’s fingertips stroked gently.

“I love seeing me on you like that. I really do.”

“I think you just showed me how much you loved it, Dick.”

“You sure? I could always show you again…” They both laughed, the sexual tension dissolving into the air. Jason tugged the lighter man down on top of him. As much as his back stung, they could deal with it later. It could wait. Maybe this wasn’t the worst idea Dick had ever had after all.


	8. Blind Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,340  
> Summary: Shameless smut here, just good ole PWP. Spanking, cropping. Sub!Dick

“Look like a present all tied up and waitin’ for me.” Jason grinned wolfishly, blue eyes raking across the bare naked skin of the older man. Soft cord bound his wrists behind his back. A scrap of blue silky fabric covered his eyes, tied tightly in the back.

Jason tugged softly at Dick arms, causing him to curve and arch his spine. He grinned, his eyes on Dick’s torso. They hadn’t done anything extreme tonight, just tied up his hands for now and blocked off his sight. Raising his arms high above his head, Jason hooked them to a small inconspicuous hook on the ceiling. Dick was shorter than Jason, was barely on the tips of his toes, arms raised high and supporting most of his weight now.

Dragging a hand down his chest, he watched the goose bumps appear, his body responded much better without sight, and Jason was quiet as could be, not wanting to give away what he decided would come next. Hands raking across the other’s scalp he yanked sharply at a tuft of hair. “Such a good Boy Hostage. Must have been what caused all these kinks huh?” Jason knew better, knew that it was only Dick’s complete trust in him that made this an option with their lives.

Dick was quiet, teeth chewing into his abused lower lip and Jason kissed him, sucking the lip into his mouth and biting down playfully. It was a warning, and a loving gesture, pulling him back to the moment and out of that big head of his. Yanking back, he grinned, “Don’t wanna talk to me tonight Dickie? I’m hurt.” He could see the naked emotion on Dick’s face, being exposed, not knowing what was coming next, even a dash of trepidation, excitement. It was all right there, plain as day. “That’s not it.”

“Oh?”

Dick’s head bobbed, and Dick watched the already swollen lower lip be licked across. Shiny with saliva and it made him want to kiss him again. He grabbed the younger man’s chin, and nipped at his lips. “Aw c’mon pretty thing. Use your words. Don’t wanna punish you.” And wasn’t that a giant lie? He liked nothing more than teasing and punishing Dick when he’d first learned of certain tastes the older man held. ”Too good to be punished. Always good for me huh?”

The soft nod and Jason clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. Almost as if the noise meant he had warned him, and now it was simply out of his hands. Yanking the crop out from where he had hid it, he laid a sharp hit to the back of Dick’s thigh, just underneath the swell of his butt. Dick clenched, muscles going hard, and Jason ran the pad of his thumb over the quickly reddening skin. He whistled low, as if impressed with the small mark. Dick would have hundreds though before he was done.

It was all about the wait though, the soft seemingly gentle swipe of leather against flesh. Following the curve of his thigh, smearing pre cum down his weeping cock, and then a well-placed harsh smack just a hair too close for comfort. Dick was still staying absolutely still. Terribly quiet though.

“Dick, you know the rules. You being disobedient? C’mon, I was just telling you how good you were for me.” Dragging a hand across a particularly red mark high on his inner thigh, Jason skirted his fingers around the others cock. “Don’t want me to punish you do you?” Jason knew the answer, it’s why they were both here. Dick’s mood swings and harsh comments, he’d practically begged for this aloud. May as well have. Actually — “You want me to? Beg.” Watching the other’s throat work down around a swallow, that tongue swept across his lips. That was the only hesitation. A soft plea, arms slack against the restraints. “Please.”

“Need it that bad?”

Another nod, and Jason rewarded it with a harsh smack to his inner thigh, shaking his head, even though he knew Dick couldn’t see. Jason pushed him hard, abusing the flesh between the crop and his hand. He half considered a belt before he heard the soft choked off noise. “Jay, my hands.” It had been a while, and Jason knew what Dick meant. His knife slid through the cord, leaving Dick standing perfectly still and presumably, blood rushing to fill his hands again.

“Go lie on the bed for me, on your tummy.” Stroking his palm over his stomach he kissed the back of Dick’s neck in parting, watching the soft smile on his lips. Stealing away to the bathroom, he grabbed a hairbrush and only five smacks in, he heard the strangled cry. There weren’t tears, not tonight. All the same though, that noise wasn’t one of pleasure. He dropped the brush beside him, hands moving and rubbing across the burning flesh, he heard Dick’s groan. Squeezing and pulling apart the cheeks he dipped his head, placing a kiss to each round globe. “Don’t like to punish you. You going to be good for me now?”

That head of hair nodded in agreement, and Jason leaned forward, licking a long wet stripe against his puckered hole. Half a reward and half a punishment in itself. Dick’s erection hadn’t flagged the slightest during his punishment, and this was a giant tease in and of itself. Wrapping his lips, he sucked gently, hearing Dick cry and hips snapping into the air between him and the sheets. Jason dug his fingertips in and slid his tongue back and forth, mercilessly teasing the man underneath him with the sensation. Soft flicks of his tongue up and down and swirling, pushing at the ring of muscles.

Easing in a finger slowly, he lapped around the digit, feeling the heat and rough drag with just his spit easing the way. Dick was already a wreck underneath him, a soft sheen of sweat coating his skin and positively shaking under the ministration. Curling his fingers, moans filled the air, stroking at the sensitive bundle of nerves that had Dick slowly falling apart.

Adding lube to his cock, Jason tried not to stroke himself. Instead, he pushed Dick’s shoulder blades down into the mattress, angling his hips up higher. Finally, he sunk in. There was no preamble or waiting, he slid in until his hips touched and set up a harsh rhythm. Dick’s ass probably stung like hell, the bright red flesh, warm to the touch every time he sank back in.

Dick cried out when Jason’s fist wrapped around him, still sticky with lube. Just a few short strokes and he was coming undone, coating Jason’s hand. Slowing but not stopping, Jason wrapped his come covered fist around him keeping up the stroking in time with the snap of his hips. Dick seemed to wiggle back further into him, as if trying to get away from the hand stroking his over sensitive skin. Jason squeezed and eventually let go, both hands angling Dick and bringing him back to meet him each and every thrust.

It didn’t take much longer and he was spilling into the older man, teeth biting back the other’s name. Pressing his forehead to the other’s back, they stayed like that for a moment and Jay pressed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades.

Dragging both hands up, he got to work untying the blindfold before bothering with the cut cord on each wrist. Sliding the used materials out of the way, he slid out and grabbed Dick pulling him close as they settled in for the night. “You’re going to really feel that tomorrow at work.” Dick just nodded and buried his face against the other man, because sometimes he needed it for no reason other than just that. Dick fell asleep quickly, Jason’s hands rubbing gently across the abused flesh. He’d rub lotion against it in the morning, always take care of him, even if he was the one to cause the hurt in the first place.


	9. More than Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,185  
> Summary: Jason likes to paint, and Dick offered to be the canvas as a Christmas gift. Jason takes advantage of it.

Dick was in the kitchen, munching away at cereal, eyes bright and alert. The fact that he was so oblivious made Jason smirk, the slow and lazy appraisal of his lover before he bothered to slide the card across the table to him. It had been his Christmas gift, and Jason was just now taking advantage of it. The itch had become unbearable, he simply had to scratch it. The card was plain and simple, rough cardstock with simple black font emblazoned across the front. “Present at time of use. Unlimited access to one Dick Grayson’s body as model and/or canvas.” It had gone nicely with the set of non-toxic paints and various brushes, all bundled up neatly under the tree.

It was probably a good thing Dick had finished swallowing before he reached out to look at the small card. He seemed to know what it was though, hands only shaking very faintly as he read the words. Nodding his head, he went back to his cereal, and despite Jason’s impatience, he waited. Staying still too long and knowing what was coming was too hard. He eventually gave up on the endeavor, standing and going to prepare a workstation. Paints squeezed against the palette, a simple plastic sheet draped over their bedding, and various brushes sitting near a bowl of water.

Dick walked in right on cue, and seemed to get the picture. His hands tugged at the boxer-briefs, sliding them down around his ankles before kicking them off. That action alone left every inch of tanned skin bare to Jason’s roving eyes. Gesturing for the bed, he watched Dick crawl onto it, situating himself onto his stomach first.

His mind raced for a moment, a perfect willing canvas in front of him, and he had too many ideas to pick just one. Swirling the fine paint brush into the grey pigment, he swiped a long thick stroke of the cool paint across the flesh between the other’s shoulder blades. Extending the paint, he brought it down to the curve just below Dick’s back. It was a sight the two of them had seen too many times to count. Gotham, particularly Wayne Enterprises, the clock tower, the river. His strokes fell, solid and sure, forming the picture in his mind’s eye with precise motions.

The black was next casting dark shadows on the already dark buildings, the faceless citizens below. The bat symbol had been an afterthought more than intentional. He was so used to seeing it in the sky, white beam of light against the soft fluffy clouds that obscured the skies. The stark black bat in the center, calling for the city’s protector. Casting red and blue light onto the end of certain buildings, he knew exactly what street that imaginary cruiser would be headed down.

“What are you drawing?” Dick’s voice was soft, tossing him out of his trance and dragging him back to the present. Eyes glazing over the slowly drying paint on Dick’s back.

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know honestly, I’m just hoping it’s not a detailed drawing of your junk.” They both shared a chuckle, and Jason pinched him lightly, just under his elbow. Hard enough for the other to notice, but still playful.

“I would never.” Dick scoffed, but they passed into companionable silence. Dick would just have to wait and see. Dipping the paint into the green he trailed it over one round cheek, waving across into the next, paintbrush sliding between the flesh. He heard the slight hitch in breath and continued on, drawing the murky waters of the river. Dark and a greenish blue, it made it seem as though it was perpetually dirty. Even Jason had to admit, he wasn’t a giant fan of the river. It was often much too cold for pleasant swimming, and at night it seemed as though you’d be tempting fate if you took a dip.

Tossing the brush into the bowl of water, along with the other, he chose a clean one, swiping it into a neon blue and adding the Wayne Logo, just near the nape of Dick’s neck, fine horsehair brushing across the sensitive area.

He watched with interest as Dick’s fists curled up, fingers dragging the plastic he’d laid down with the movement. It had been an unnecessary precaution, Jason hadn’t spilled a drop. Puckering his lips, he blew cold air gently across the wet paint, watching the goose bumps form and the not so subtle shift of hips.

“Cold?” He watched the other man nod his head, the flash of pink tongue wetting his lips. “Sorry.” Jason knew better, and he grinned, hand sliding along the other’s side, the paint drying quickly on Dick’s skin under his gaze. “Need you to flip over.” There was hesitation, before Dick did. Eyes meeting his in a soft way. Dick was hard, pre cum coating his navel and Jason reached for a fresh brush, swirling his paint in the small mess.

“Enjoyed that?” Despite the evidence to the answer being a blatant yes, he enjoyed asking.

“Obviously. Did you?” Hands reached out, rubbing over the crotch of his jeans and his blatant erection. Jason hissed through his teeth, swatting at the roaming hand with the paintbrush.

“Obviously. Let me take care of you though. Just a moment.” Swiping the brush through the blue paint, he started at Dick’s left shoulder, dragging a small diagonal line down to the center of his chest. He did the same on the other side. He widened his strokes, further than Dick’s emblem would be, paintbrush swirling the cool paint on either nipple.

Lifting one hand, he added the fingerstripes and extended them up to meet the lines on his shoulder. Repeating the process with the other arm, Jason took care to even the lines slowly. Dick’s eyes were closed, his breathing was heavier than normal, chest rising and falling with each punctuated breath.

Adding more of the chilly liquid to his brush, Jason swiped it against his palm. Doing it once more, he wrapped the paint covered hand around Dick, squeezing gently, and watching the blue paint leave a blatant mark. Blue eyes snapped open in surprise, and he groaned, looking down at the uniform along with its new addition.

Stroking, Jason used the paint as lube, switching hands, and letting the other hand roam, leaving blue fingerprints everywhere. A hand print on his inner thigh, fingers smudging where he squeezed and kneaded the muscles there. The drag of twin lines across Dick’s abs, fingerprints tapering off to red raised lines from his nails. The pinch of already covered nipples, tweaking them while his other hand kept up a punishing rhythm.

It didn’t take long, and he was thankful the paint didn’t have time to dry. Dick’s hips lifted off of the bed, teeth catching on his lip, making his cry a soft muted sound. Ropes of white come covered many of the blue marks on his stomach and Jason grinned, smearing an already messy hand through it. Dick would see the real painting on his back later.


	10. Repairs and Grease Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,064  
> Summary: Jason is repairing one of the cycles. Dick watches and soon does a bit more than watch.

Dick leaned against the doorway of the garage, his hip jutting against the frame, blue eyes raking over the prone figure. Jason was leaning over the bike, eyes staring down into the engine as though it held all the secrets. Dick smiled watching the other work, the back Jason’s hand smear grease stains across his cheek.

He liked watching Jason work. Long strong fingers wrapping around a wrench, tugging free bolts and filthy rag wiping down something, as if that would clean it at all. The curve of his spine as he bent over and gazed at something in particular. Jason was really in his element here, always was when it came to the cycles, and batmobile. It made a rush of pride rush through him, watching Jason so confident and sure, this was much different than watching him on patrol.

He smiled fondly at the fleeting memory, of his utter shock when Bruce had told him how exactly Jason had come to be Robin. Had the gall to get the tires off the batmobile. He had been stunned at the time, but now it was fitting for Jason, perfect even. Chuckling fondly at the memory and Jason’s soft cursing currently, he watched the other’s eyes snap towards him, finally noticing him.

“You know it’s super creepy to stalk your husband.”

“Not stalking. Just observing.” Grinning wider, he tapped his own cheek. “You got a little somethin’ right here.” Wiping the back of his hand over the stain, it just smudged further and Dick laughed loudly. “Let me help you. Such a mess.”

Dick stalked over, hands swiping up a clean rag along the way. Wiping away the smudge with a delicate rub, he smiled, taking the other’s hands in his and wiping the grease there too. “Better.”

“Thanks mom.”

Dick laughed and leaned close, pressing his lips to the cheek that had been clean. “You’re welcome baby, what would you do without me?” His back hit the cycle sharply, powerful hands gripping his hips tightly. Suddenly the encounter wasn’t quite so innocent. He groaned into the others mouth, now clean hands grabbing at his clothes and tugging incessantly. He was blindingly hard, had already been half interested just by watching Jason’s hands work on the bike.

“I’d never have anybody to bend over the nearest object.” Dick nodded, breathless from the greedy kiss, not really hearing what was said over the roar of blood. Jason’s thumb trailed across his swollen lips, and Dick resisted the urge to lick the pads of his fingers. The taste of grease wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. “Sit up on the bike. Want you to start her up for me.”

Rolling his eyes at the change of pace, Dick was just about to slide a long leg over the cycle when he felt Jason’s hands on his ass. They squeezed roughly before lifting him up, and he resisted the urge to wrap his legs around him. He hit leather first and his thighs gripped the soft worn leather and body of the bike between them. The smell was sharp, Jason must have oiled it. It made him a bit light headed, sucking in another deep breath as he gunned the engine. The bike purred under him vibrating without rattling like it had been. Jason had it fixed up just right. Leaning back slowly, he felt Jason’s hands on his back, keeping him still where he was. He slid on the bike behind Dick, hips slotting together. “What are you doing?”

“Relax.” His hips shifted again and Dick could feel the hot slide of Jason’s cock pressed against him, along with his hand snaking inside the bands of his sweats and boxers. He took in a shaky breath, and let it out slowly. The hand slipped around him, and he canted his hips slight, leaning back into Jason’s broad chest. The vibrations shook him, and they were powerful, adding to the sensation.

Groaning he felt the grip change, the way Jason’s thumb swiped over the head, catching pre come and smearing it around his length on the downward stroke. Dick’s jaw fell slack with a moan practically torn from him by Jason’s rubbing and the addition of lips on his sensitive neck. The flesh was tugged between teeth, free hand revving the engine under him. All of it had Dick bucking into his lover’s hand.

Jason smelled of sweat and grease, the oil from the leather was still potent on his hands, and slid under the two of them, rocking in tandem on the bike. Taking another breath he whined, teeth worrying his skin, a long wet stripe being licked over the mark. That was really all it took. He cried out, and spilled into Jason’s hand, come hitting the crotch of his sweats and staining them. Jason rocked as Dick regained his breath, eyelids fluttering from the intensity of his own orgasm.

It only took a moment before Dick slid off the bike, pressing a hand onto Jason’s muscular thigh to keep him in place. Yanking at the zipper of his jeans, he was careful, tugging out his prize. His cock was a deep red, almost purple, pre-cum leaking in pulses. He was close it wouldn’t take long. Bending his head, Dick lapped at him, needy tongue sliding along the velvety skin. Taking a deep breath, he took as much as he could in one motion, feeling the other man nudge at the back of his throat, hips snapping. He dragged his tongue, curling it as he pulled away before repeating the motion, swallowing around him with a practiced motion.

“Fuck! Gonna milk me dry like that. Keep it up Dick, feels so ahh — feels so good.” Pulling his lips around the crown of his cock, Dick hummed at the thought, knowing full well those vibrations would shoot straight to the root. Pushing back down, he set up a rhythm counting and keeping time of each time his head bobbed.

Hands threaded in his hair and Jason came with a sharp cry, as if Dick really had sucked it right out of him. Swallowing hard, Dick tried to focus on breathing before he pulled back and ran the back of his hand across his tingling lips. He could feel the blood in them. Knew they were swollen and red when Jason kissed them brutally.


	11. Big Fish Little Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,525  
> Summary: Jason gets teased his first day of middle school. Size!Kink   
> Warning: Underage Jason.

Dick was practically bouncing on his toes when Jason walked in the door of the manor. He was so excited he hardly waited half a heartbeat before asking, “Hey Little Wing, how was the first day?!”

“Go fuck yourself.” His book bag hit the floor just near the door, resting there until tomorrow probably. Well, that reply was really lacking. Dick frowned hard, brows knitting in confusion. It had been Jason’s first day of middle school, he had been fine this morning. Concern gnawed at him as Jason climbed the stairs into his room, door slamming in a way that made Dick wince.

The hell had gotten into him? Dick frowned at the blatant brush off and took the stairs himself, slower than Jay’s mad dash to his room. Knocking on the door gently he heard a muffled, “Get lost,” but entered anyways. Something was wrong and he needed to fix whatever it was.

A pillow was thrown at him as the door creaked open, but Dick merely dodged and entered, watching Jason bury his face in another pillow laying on his stomach on the large bed. There were no tears, but he looked positively furious. Face red and flushed from the blood, mouth in a deep scowl that dared anyone to mess with him.

“What happened Jaybird? Did people pick on you?” He doubted it, Jason would be the first one to knock somebody into their place, would probably get expelled if anybody dared pick on him. Dick reached out tentatively and ran his hand along the knobs of Jason’s spine. It was meant to be soothing, but it looked like Jason positively recoiled from the touch. Frowning deeper, Dick pulled his hands back, settling them in his lap. The muffled response would have been missed by many others. It was soft and sad, “I’m a freak.”

Dick’s brows tugged down and he quickly soothed the hurt words some kid had probably flung at Jason. “Hey, hey. Don’t ever think like that Jay. You’re not a freak.” He was a bit proud that said kid probably had all his teeth still, he should count himself lucky.

“I am!” The absolute note of conviction and touch of anger all served to make Dick truly concerned.

“I don’t think so. Jay, tell me what happened. Come on, I want to help.” Dick’s voice was soft, lowered an octave whilst talking to the newest Robin. He really did want to help, if Jason would let him in long enough to, at least.

Jason’s tone was low, barely a whisper and a touch of uncontained rage as he spoke, fists balling up in the comforter. “I was in the showers, and everybody pointed and laughed. They all teased me, they called me a freak.” He wouldn’t meet Dick’s eyes, shame filling him just by admitting this.

Dick was struck, kids could be cruel, especially boys in Middle School. Like sharks when blood is in the water. “It’s okay Jay, just ignore them, you’re still a growing kid. You’ll fill out down there, I’m sure you’re perfectly norma—”

“That’s the thing! I’m not even done growing.” He sounded miserable as he flipped over onto his back, blue eyes a hard steely color as he looked at Dick. “I’m huge. They teased me, and I wanted to hurt them.”

Oh. He’d really misunderstood. Dick blushed lightly, “They teased you for being too big?” The last two words were hardly a whisper despite him trying to hang onto his cool. Jason nodded, and color tinged his cheeks under the older man’s gaze. Dick wanted to make a joke about the other’s just being jealous, but the words wouldn’t come, mouth dry as a desert.

He shouldn’t be so interested by the thought. Shouldn’t be straining against his zipper as Jason asked softly if Dick would look for him, see what he thought. He shouldn’t want to, but god help him, he did. He nodded after a minute’s hesitation, and watched breathless as Jason kicked off his jeans and boxers.

“Woah. Holy fuck Jay.” The words were out of his lips before he could think about taking it back and he watched Jason’s hands scramble for his boxers. Fuck, not the right thing to say. “S’okay Jay. It’s okay, just relax. No wonder they said something.” Dick bit his lip, stroking his thumb across Jason’s thigh like he was a skittish animal. Jason was only maybe half-hard, filling with blood under Dick’s gaze. It was easily one of the biggest Dick had seen — not like that meant much, but still Jason was only in Middle School.

“Am I really weird?” The desperation in Jason’s voice just about broke Dick’s heart, and he shook his head so fast, he wondered if self-induced whiplash could be a thing. “Christ Jay.” Dick’s voice broke, and shame rushed through him, he shouldn’t be achingly hard checking out Jason. It’s not like the other boy wasn’t, but that was beside the point, Dick was supposed to be the mature older brother. He was not supposed to be practically salivating over the filthy thoughts bombarding him.

Dick couldn’t help it. He had to do something or this moment would be gone. Actions spoke louder, meant more than words to the family. His fingers inched away from his thigh, closer to the impressive erection between his legs and squeezing gently. Jason let loose this soft whine like he had been dying before this. The noise went straight to Dick’s gut, a low slow burn that slid through him like liquid fire.

His hand stroked slow, up and down testing the waters more than anything. Jason shifted, mattress groaning as if he was trying to get comfortable. Hips rocked up and into his hand, and Dick moaned watching each inch slide between his palm and fingers and then back down.

“Jeez Jay. You really have nothing to worry about. Holy crap.” Dick breathed the praise, hand squeezing and tugging again, tearing tiny choked off noises from the other. Jason wasn’t pushing him away, wasn’t saying no. He was practically dripping into his fist. Jason’s mouth had fallen open in a small circle when Dick stroked him roughly.

“Feels good?” Twisting his wrist just barely at the crown, Dick squeezed his hand and Jason seemed to forget how to form words, head bobbing in eager motions as moans poured from his lips. Teeth were digging into his lower lip, trying to keep himself quiet, but Dick bent his head placing nips along his neck down to his collarbone and back. If they were going to do this, he wanted to hear it all. Sucking just under Jason’s ear he spoke softly, “Like my hands on you, baby? Want me to get you off, make a mess for me? I need you to tell me.”

Jason made a pained noise but curses flew seconds later, “Please, fuck please. Please.” That was really all the incentive Dick needed, dragging his come slicked hand over Jason’s big prick. He was already bucking off of the bed, thrusting into Dick’s fist and using his heels to push him harder up into the motion.

“Oh God. Jay.” His voice was wrecked, he was anything but the composed man who had come to check in on his baby brother. Hell, he was about to fall to pieces inside his jeans, just watching the younger boy. His thumb stroked under the head catching each drip of pre come and sliding it along his length with a simple swipe.

“Jay I’m so hard just looking at you like this. So thick and big, I like it.” That was all it took. Just a simple piece of a compliment, and Jason was shooting like a porn star. Ragged moan tearing out of his throat and come painting the slight definition of his abs and the remnants of baby fat clinging there.

Dick was done for. Seeing the rosy pink cheeks, the sated way Jason blinked, as if not sure what the hell had just happened. The way he raked his eyes over Dick like he’d kill to return the favor. His hips stuttered against Jason’s thigh. The friction was enough to push Dick over the edge, groan spilling from his lips while he came.

Jason’s lips were on his the next moment, and that was almost more startling than what the two of them had just done. It was far from a perfect kiss in technique, but Dick stroked his hand against the back of the other’s neck and lead gently, giving him what he wanted as he regained his senses.

Jason was never really a shy kid, Dick could count on his fingers how many times the other had stuttered. Meeting Superman, later on meeting the Justice League, getting reprimanded by Alfie, and now this. “D-Dick?” Opening his eyes, he waited a heartbeat before Jason continued, “Can we try something else next time?” Oh God. There was going to be a next time? His cock twitched with interest in his soaked boxers, and he couldn’t help but nod. Yeah, there was definitely going to be a next time.


	12. Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,159  
> Summary: Sometimes, it’s not about kinks or the snap of hips, the clamp of teeth on flesh. Maybe Jason doesn’t need Dick to fuck him as hard anymore. Vanilla isn’t so bad.

It was a game. A jump, three steps, a tumble down to the fire escape, a well placed dart into traffic, back to the roof of a smaller building a hop or a skip ahead. He was playing the prey tonight, and for once it was just that, a game. No smoking gun, no body to discover.

Another jump before gloved hands fisted in his jacket, yanking him back. Dick knew better. Jason slid out of the material, still keeping his lead if only by a breath. Breathing harshly, legs pumping propelling him up and off the roof top. A weight on top of him sending him crashing down, along with a well placed knee into the small of his back.

“You win Dickie-bird.” It came out harsh and wheezing, not like the playful tone he had intended. He was turned skillfully onto his back, wrists already bound by a pair of specialty handcuffs. It was more of a formality, any good Robin could get out quickly enough. After all this was just a game, and they both knew that.

Dick was silent, probably trying to catch his own breath, if the steady rise and fall of his chest was any indication. “Gonna hand me over to Daddy again? Maybe I can convince him to let me get away like I did last time.” A downright sinful roll of his hips at the lie, before his head was brought off of the rooftop and back down again harshly. Crack.

“Shut up Jay.”

The blow muddled his brain, but he already knew what to say, what buttons to push. “Want me to skip the middle man this time? Why don’t you fuck me instead, big brother?”

“God.” It was part plea for strength and part curse before Jason was covered from head to toe by the older man. He hated himself for this game, for needing it like he did. Hated the way he tipped his head back as Dick sucked and bit on his tender flesh. He hated himself more when blunt nails dragged down the autopsy scar in the middle of his torso and make him moan like a whore.

It had been nearly a year since Jason had confronted Bruce over his death. While what they stood on was uneven ground at best, it was enough now. Jason had accepted it all. He had unreasonable expectations. This was his family, Bruce, Alfred, Barbara and Dick were his only family now. He couldn’t see them killing anyone, even over him, as much as it hurt to admit.

He squirmed as he stood still, he didn’t want to run tonight. The quick clatter of keys followed by a sharp, “Who’s there.” He stepped forward in the darkness even as Dick drew his escrima. “C-crowbar.” The weapon dropped to the floor and Dick stood as still as possible before reaching for him. The word was a safe word. A word Jason hadn’t used in a very, very long time.

“Jay.” The word itself was soft like a caress itself. Why was it that some people had the ability to pull you to tears with something so simple as how they said something?

“I don’t need you to fuck me so hard. Don’t want you to hate me Richard.”

A sharp nod, and Dick wrapped his arms around the taller man. “I could never hate you.” It was almost a lie. A truth that rested on Jay’s shoulders. Dick could never have hated the person Jason was. Who he was now? That was different.

“Go slow.” A small nod, and a press of lips, slow and passionate. Was this how he had kissed Kori? How he had kissed Barbara? Jason felt his heart flutter like a small caged bird and this ached more than any physical pain the man had ever caused him.

“Please.” He couldn’t even explain what he was asking for, but Dick seemed to just know. Seemed to know now wasn’t the time to tease him or be cruel like Jason begged without words for. Tears spilled and Jason could taste the salt in his mouth, but Dick didn’t seem to mind. Bringing them both to their knees in the middle of the apartment’s doorway, he laid Jason across the floor.

Jay felt he could die right there and not regret anything, except maybe waiting so long to ask for this. The hands caressing his chest, his scars. Stroking his numb fingertips and kissing them as if to explain that he was better than his worst mistakes. There was meaning in this, this was just — more. More than just getting off, more than kinks, desires, and need. Just plain more.

He traced the skin with lips and tongue. No teeth, and it made Jay shudder, made his gut clench. This was how Dick had probably had sex with others in the past. Slow and languid, he made love, he worshipped them. Was this how he was before Jason had made Dick agree to the rough and painful way they were accustomed to, had he been capable of this the whole time? Had Dick craved this the whole time?

Jason sucked in a harsh breath as Dick stripped his own shirt first, tossing it off to the side before doing the same with Jason’s. Following that same pattern, each article of clothing was removed until they were both bare. This alone was a luxury fucking on the rooftops didn’t allow. The last thing to go were the masks. The spiritgum of Jason’s was already loosened from the salt and came off with a gentle peel. Dick pulled his own off easily and seeing his eyes made this a whole lot more real. He realized why Dick had done it, and he just nodded once again, trying to prove this was okay.

Dicks fingers laced between his and he was slow and gentle. It wasn’t a snap of hips, the sharp crack of teeth in a kiss, or a race to the finish. It was slow and even when Jason buried his face in the crook of his elbow, Dick would swipe a hand along his torso and stop. It was overwhelming, the compassion and care that went into this, even when Jason couldn’t look at Dick’s eyes any longer.

Dick ignored his begging, the soft pleas, and shifting of hips, until the very end. He ignored it until they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat and Jason was honestly concerned it might last forever. Dick fell forward, and rested his head against the other man’s shoulder and they stayed like that long after, until the cold night seeped back into them.

These words weren’t easy to find either, but he forced them, one after the other. “Dick? Can I stay?” Silence, only for a moment. Tears hit his shoulder and Dick laughed, before tightening his hold on the other man. “You can stay Little Wing.”


	13. Touch me, Thrill Me, Fulfill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,062  
> Summary: Leather fetish, plain and simple.  
> 

Jason sat at the desk, yanking on his leather knee high boots. Pausing, he rubbing the soft worn leather of his gloves over them, as if wiping imaginary dust. “Motorcycle fetish,” the words rang clear in his mind as he grabbed his jacket while he stood. Joker had been wrong, it wasn’t him even with the fetish, nor was said fetish about motorcycles.

Yanking each arm through the soft lining of his jacket, he slid out of the door to his safe house. The lock clicked in place behind him, and he jumped easily from the roof, hooking his line and gliding with easy practice.

The city was quiet. Not even a “too quiet” variety, just plain quiet. Boring even. Sucking in the night’s cool air, he could feel the familiar burn through his nose and lungs. Gotham was still a bit nippy, a perpetual chill that hung in the air like the smog.

Jason heard the crunch of gravel, and yanked the Beretta from the holster on his thigh, whirling around to face whoever tried to sneak up on him. Hands went up immediately, palms out in submission. After a brief moment, the voice spoke with a laugh, “Just me Jaybird.”

He could see the blue now that his eyes had adjusted to the bright lights of the city, acting as a backdrop. It gave Dick an ethereal glow, as lame as it was to admit. Reholstering the guns, he watched as Dick closed the small gap there was between them. It only took maybe half a second before he felt the familiar hands caressing him, hands dragging over Kevlar and leather.

“You may as well just wear all leather.” Dick laughed softly at his own comment, tearing off his black and blue glove with his teeth. They wrapped around one of the blue digits, tongue snaking out bright and pink in sharp contrast. He tugged, exposing the flesh of his hand, before raking the bare hand across Jason’s arms, the brown leather sliding under his palm. Jason stepped forward, encasing the older man in a hug, and he could hear Dick’s deep breaths, feel him bury his nose against his chest.

“You’d never let me leave and get work done.” Dick nodded, not even bothering to fight the claim. It was true after all, why deny it? An eager needy noise came from his lips as he tore off his other glove. Hands moved over the material sliding as he sucked in deep breaths. Jason was grateful he’d oiled it recently, even as Dick seemed to want to crawl inside of him and start the process of osmosis.

“Smells so good.” His voice was wrecked sounding. Jason didn’t understand the appeal sometimes, often new leather smelled quite strong and Jason preferred the old worn leather of his gloves. Dick was practically salivating with each breath though, inhaling the scent of day old oil, and the way it enhanced the natural scent of the jacket. He didn’t understand, but he wasn’t one to question the needy way Dick got with his uniform.

Jason slid his own gloves down, cupping Dick through his suit and hearing the sharp whine. He slid the gloves back over the other’s hips, and resting on his backside. Flexing his fingers, Jason curled them around the other’s sculpted ass, squeezing roughly and yanking him up by that alone. The leather protested around his knuckles, squealing softly over Dick’s now ragged breaths. Dick’s long legs wrapped around him in the next moment, and thighs clenched, molding them together where it counted.

He sucked a mark into Dick’s exposed skin, just under his jaw, the side of his neck. Teeth grazing his Adam’s apple and sucking roughly while Dick kept them moving. Each slide was nothing but friction, even through the cargos, Jason could feel the sweet too good rubbing. Dick was using his abs and his hips, rutting against him while being held up by Jason.

His arms protested, not that Dick was heavy, but most of his attention was now directly connected to his cock. Obviously Dick was more than happy with the current predicament, but Jason knew what the other man really wanted.

Setting Dick’s back down against the rooftop, Jason covered him easily. Knee placed between his spread legs, he moved his hands. Jason placed his fingertips at Dick’s lips, watching as they stretched and sucked around the material. Jason knew how those lips looked wrapped around his cock, and could feel the rubbing of Dick’s tongue against the pads of his fingers, only a thin layer of fabric separating them. The curl and slide of wet heat as he forced his fingers apart, a moan vibrating his entire hand.

Dick bucked under him and whined, he was so desperate sometimes. Jason leaned down, nibbling at his ear lobe, sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue over it. Dragging his lips over the shell of his ear, Jason bit down gently, before licking the mark. His fingers found the hidden zippers at Dick’s hips and he slid one open, snaking a gloved hand inside the stretchy material. “This what you want?” He breathed it, against Dick’s ear even as the other bucked being denied friction now.

Mouth popping around his fingers he let out a, “Yes.” It was practically a hiss, as Jason rubbed his index finger across the head. Sliding his hand down even with the awkward angle, he wrapped his leather glove around Dick, stroking him roughly. Dick was moaning around his fingers still, greedily suckling at the material as if he just couldn’t get enough. His hands dragged Jason’s shoulder closer, breathing in once more, completely surrounded by the material.

Stroking him with the soft worn material was too much, the catch and drag of skin, the wet pre come coating the material. It only took moments before Dick’s whole body tightened and he let out a choked moan around Jason’s fingers.

He tugged at his elbow moments later, but Jason knew what he wanted. Pulling his hand out of the suit he offered up the other glove, stained with come watching as Dick lapped at it and licked it clean. Little swipes of his tongue before taking fingers into his mouth one by one and sucking roughly. Was it too weird to be jealous of you own hand?


	14. Do It Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,071  
> Summary: Jason's heard enough bragging and flaunting of this particular talent. He wants to watch Dick suck himself off like he claims he can; not that he has doubts, he doesn't. He's quite sure Dick isn't lying, but he still wants to watch.

It's different doing it in front of someone else, even if they aren't touching you. Dick can feel the heat filling his cheeks, a dark flush that extends down his chest. "Nervous baby boy? You said you could do it, that you would if I wouldn't." Dick really didn't need the reminder, he knew what he'd said. Damn him and his big mouth.

He debates staying where he is, saying no, but where's the point in that? He had already bragged enough at Jason's probing, pushed himself to the predicament he's in now. So he gave into the demand, sliding off of the bed partially, each hand coming down to connect with the plush carpet. He lowers himself onto his elbows, body curling in on itself naturally thanks to gravity, heels digging into the mattress above.

It doesn't take much, it's not exactly a contortionist move. Bending slightly, Dick laps at the head, eyes flashing to Jason as if to prove he could. He watches the slow smirk spread across his face, the way his eyes darken in lust, it makes him shiver. Dick has to refocus, licking his lips and parting them, shoving his hips up and into his own waiting mouth.

Jason makes a strangled noise like he's dying just watching the show Dick is putting on. Hell, he's not even touching himself, just staring in appreciation. Head tipped in something that must be him being impressed. Getting half of his own length down his throat is easy, bobbing his head with what he feels comfortable with. The sensations running through him as he slides a wet tongue against the glans.

"How long you been doing this Dick?"

The line of spit connecting his lips to his dick breaks as he pulls away. He glares and licks his lips, before bothering to answer. "Since I figured it out. Watched a video of it." A soft hum is his only answer in return, and he's at least grateful there's no teasing about him watching porn.

He does not expect the hands on his thighs, he should have, but he didn't. The slight pressure against the back of his throat increasing as Jason practically bends him in two, forcing more of himself inside his mouth. He pulls back with a slight gasp, almost falling off the bed entirely; if it were not for Jason's weight keeping him there, he would have.

"Ah-ah don't stop now Dickie-bird, you were doing so well." The praise makes his cock twitch, the soft slap of skin against his belly loud to him. Jason rubs his warm hands across the soft flesh of his thighs. He hitches a breath and gulps himself down once more, focusing on breathing.

The idea hits him, and he has to. He opens his mouth wider, exposing his own cock lying heavy and hard on his tongue, shiny with spit as he drags and laps at it. Jason wanted to watch after all. The other man groans, nails digging small half crescent shapes into his skin. His hips snapping against Dick's thigh, thick line of his cock rubbing against him.

Curses flow as Dick's lips seal around his heavy cock once more, denying him the view. "Fuckin' hell. You have any idea how you look like this?" It's hardly a question he needs to answer; besides, he has a pretty good idea. The soft pop from the cap of lube, and he can feel fingertips against him, the added sensation and Dick groans at the slip and slide of fingers at his entrance.

There's a slight pressure in the next moment and Dick almost chokes at the gasp that gets shoved through him. "Keep going Dickie. I got you." He knows Jason does, the hand gripping his calf is sure, even while his fingers curl and rub against his prostrate. It's not the normal soft occasional bump against the bundle of nerves either. It is full on rubbing at it, and Dick tosses his head back with a groan. "I'll stop if you do," and the hands pull back and Dick whines, practically keening at the loss.

His lips are back in the next moment, and so are the fingers. Rubbing at him nice and slow, the curve of long fingers tearing strangled noises from his throat. This is too much, he knows all of his own spots, and so does Jason. Fingers rubbing back and forth barely even leaving him and he hardly pulls away in time, come coating his stomach up to his throat. It feels wrung from him as Jason presses the pad of his finger and grinds it into that spot. He sees white for a moment and probably would have screamed if he hadn't bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Jason gives him a second, and he's yanked back up onto the bed in the next. His body shakes, shivers racking him, and that is the most intense it has ever been. Jason's hand slides through his hair and he kisses Dick hard enough to bruise. Dick wants to say how mind-blowing it all was, but nothing comes, so he is quiet as he reaches for Jason to help, only to feel the wet fabric of his boxers. He must have come rubbing up against Dick. His arm fell back to the bed, boneless at the realization.

"Never thought I'd get to see you like that. Jesus you made a fucking mess, came so damn hard."

"Never thought I'd enjoy it quite that much." He laughs, and it's still breathless sounding. Barely vibrating out of his chest and into the quiet air. He's almost skittish to ask for it ever again, it had felt like a gunshot and he was still shaking.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Jason shucked out of his boxers once in the bathroom, and Dick could see him where he was lying. He could hear the water run for a moment before Jason wet the washcloth and stalked over towards him. It was warm, sliding over the mess he had made, and mopping it up. Jason washed up as well, leaving the stained boxers where they laid for another day.

He crawled back into the bed and offered a lazy smile as Dick wrapped his arms around him. He could feel the comforter being yanked over the two of them. He would sleep well tonight, already exhausted as it was.


	15. Better than Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,018  
> Summary: A different way to wake up.

Dick normally slept fitfully, it isn't like he sleeps like the dead or anything like that. It just generally takes a light tap or shake to wake him, maybe a particularly loud noise. Which won't be happening today, the alarm clock beside of them has been disabled, and Jason has plenty of time for this particular morning wake-up.

He gazed at Dick for a moment, the bedroom was still dark, muted glow of sunlight through the heavy curtains. He looked peaceful, hand curled up by his mop of messy hair. He never had very crazy hair in the morning, despite rolling around in his sleep like it was an Olympic sport and he was going for gold. Jason grinned, running a hand through his hair gently. Sometimes, all the mushy feely stuff made him sick. When he'd first figured out his feelings, he was a bit disgusted. He shouldn't want to touch Dick's face or stroke his cheek and look at him like this. He accepted it now though, was grateful that most of the time he did his admiring while the other was passed out.

Jason is silent while he moves, the soft protest of the bed underneath him as he shifts, is the only noise in the room. Tearing back the covers with a swift tug, the fabric barely ghosting Dick's skin as it's removed. It hangs off the edge of the bed, forgotten while Jason focuses on the next task. It's not necessarily a strategy, but there are steps he has to follow.

His palms trail across his hips. Dick is normally a side-sleeper, which means one side of his boxer briefs are easy to get off. The next part is a bit more difficult to do without waking his own Sleeping Beauty. Angling his thighs apart, Dick turns at the prompting after a moment of discomfort. He rolls over onto his back with a muffled noise; he almost sounds disgruntled.

Pausing for just a moment, Jason lets him relax further, drifting back off once he gets comfortable again. The whole experience reminded him of peeping on Dick when he was younger. A small flush of shame ran through him, Dick had known back then somebody was watching, maybe not the first few times, but he had figured it out eventually.

Palming him through the fabric, Jason is grateful when Dick's hips move, rolling into his palm, ass off the bed for the half second he needs to get rid of his underwear. The stretchy fabric rolls past his thighs, and Jason lifts each foot, before tossing them on the other side of the room. May as well make Dick hunt for them when all of this is over.

Licking around his now naked lover, he grins, eyes flicking up to Dick's face. The other could be pretending to be asleep, but Jason doesn't think he is. His brow is drawn down, while Jason licks across the crease of his thigh right where it joined his hip, he almost looks confused. Nibbling at the flesh, Jason keeps his palm rubbing at the other man.

Dick is half hard when he reaches for the lube in their nightstand. This was going to wake him up for sure. Jason was more than painfully hard though, knowing he could get Dick so vulnerable while he was still sleeping. The fact that Dick trusted him enough to sleep so deeply with him in his bed. It made him bite back a groan, and reach for Dick's calf. Spreading his legs, and hooking one onto his shoulder he could feel Dick squirm at all the manhandling. Blue eyes shone behind his lashes and Jason rubbed the slicked fingers against him before sliding one in up to the second knuckle.

Dick went from sleepy, to eyes wide and awake in less than a second. It took a few thrusts for those eyes to darken into lust. "Best wake-up ever. Wanna be my personal alarm clock? Fuck!" The last word was a needy whine, dragged out of him even as Jason's finger pushed in. Jason grinned and added another finger, stretching the man under him with soft easy strokes.

If Dick was at all shocked about his lack of clothing, he didn't show it. Just arched and writhed into whatever Jason gave, the curl of fingertips, spreading and pulling him apart. The slow burn make Dick buck into his hand, giving as good as he was getting, and Jason really couldn't take it anymore.

Yanking Dick closer, he palmed his cock with the left over lube, the bottle closing and falling somewhere unimportant. Jason needed him now. The too tight feeling of his skin, the noises Dick was making, it was just too much. One sharp shove, and they both moaned. The whole thing had gone from not enough to too much. All tight, wet heat enveloping him, dragging and squeezing with each thrust.

Fingers pressing into Dick's ass, he squeezed and rolled the skin, feeling every inch inside of Dick at the new sensation. It had him groaning, and Dick picked up the idea quick, ran with it like it was his own. He was rolling his hips and ass like this was his favorite bump and grind song. The hand on his side had him rolling over, letting Dick sink down onto each inch and control this now. His hips moved like a hula dancer, balls of his feet using the bed as he slid up and slammed back down, each small roll having Jason press tighter. This was torture, but the best kind.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Not with the way Dick was kissing and fucking him. Everything slowed down and Dick's swivel dragged it out of him. He grabbed his hips hard, stilling him as he spilled into him.

He took a minute to catch his breath and tossed a lazy grin up to his lover. "Gave you enough time to shower still." His eyes darted down to the heavy erection between us, voice holding more than a note of promise.

"I love mornings suddenly."


	16. Take What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDickDami  
> Word Count: 1,427  
> Summary: Jason, Dick, and Damian threesome. More of a focus on Dick/Dami, I won’t lie.

Dick was so far gone he wouldn’t have noticed Bruce walking in, even with how fine-tuned he was into the other man’s movements. It wasn’t Bruce though, and he didn’t know whether he ought to be grateful for that. The soft pad of feet, he could hear them, but couldn’t turn his head. His jaw already ached, and he was currently getting pounded into the carpet as it was.

On his hands and knees had turned into on his elbows until Jason had his shoulders pressed down into the carpet; he had never bothered moving them from that position. His cheek was pressed to the floor too, lashes fluttering as Jason hit his prostate over and over with the angle of his hips. He moaned, the noise dragging out regardless of their company.

The hand fisted in his hair, yanking him up to meet bright blue eyes, and he swallowed audibly, jaw clicking shut. Dami looked almost amused, even with the dark possessive look that flashed across his young face. “This is where you sneak off to? Getting used by Todd, like some cheap thing. Tt.” The sound of disapproval didn’t have its normal bite, and Jason corkscrewed his hips into him almost brutally as the other spoke. It fucked with his answer, if there would have actually been one, other than the small needy moan that came out.

Dick moaned again, the ragged sound torn from him as Damian’s long fingers stroked his jaw. Puberty was kind to him. Unfairly so. His grin was all teeth, like a shark, and just as dangerous. “You have such a pretty mouth. Did you suck off Todd earlier? Your lips are swollen.” Dick nearly whined, his littlest brother shouldn’t be seeing him like this, shouldn’t be fully clothed at the very least. The fingers squeezed at his cheeks, and his mouth opened obediently. “Is this how you act for him? So pliant, so good.” There was almost a note of distaste, and the shiver ran through him unbidden. ”Letting him take what he wants, will you let me too?” A nod and eyes met for the brief second it took. 

Dick frowned as the stroking hands left him, he craned his neck up, watching Damian strip with a clinical quality. He kept his mouth open, despite the urge to lick his lips, pants and sharp cries pouring from him. Jason had slowed down for Damian, for the big reveal as it was. He had to admit, the fact that they both wanted him enough to share? It sent a thrill through him. The dirty, hot, and wrong feeling as Jason’s voice filtered through intensified. “He used to ask me what you were like, you know? How you felt inside, how greedy you were, if you were talkative like in the field.” The groan from behind him made Dick want to bury his face, he shouldn’t be leaking like a faucet over this new knowledge.

“Told him he’d have to find out for himself. Thought he’d back down, not barge in and take you for himself.” There was almost a hint of Jason being impressed, but analysis would have to come later. Dick’s brain was currently being turned to a sex-addled ball of mush. Damian’s cock brushed his lips and his hands were back on his face, in his hair stroking incessantly. It was calming, Damian probably intended it to be. It worked.

His mouth was still open, Damian could have shoved in, but this slight hesitation spoke volumes. Dick paused, eyes flickering up to him before giving a small lick. Pink tongue sliding around the velvety skin and dragging along the head. Fingers gripped his hair tighter, and he took Damian down to the root with ease. His hips bucked, but there was nowhere left to go. Dick sucked, rubbing his tongue and sliding back the small bit he needed to breathe.

The hands on his hips dug in and Jason slammed home with a greedy noise. “Jesus Christ. Look at him like this, see what I mean, kiddo? So pretty and fucked out.” The noise above him seemed to agree, and Dick flushed at the praise. He had no idea the two were talking about him behind closed doors and the thought didn’t bother him as much as it should right then. He had bigger things to worry about, specifically the ones in his ass and mouth.

Sucking greedily, he swirled his tongue, pulling back and letting Jason’s rhythm push his head back down. Damian was quiet, hardly the squirming mewling mess that Dick had been his first time. “Tell him how good it feels Damian. Dick likes to be complimented, he’s a real slut for it.” He could practically hear the wink Jason tossed the other’s way, and he moaned around Damian, using that as an affirmative.

He knew the younger boy was probably loathing the thought of taking orders from Jason Todd of all people, but his voice was there a second later none the less, breathy and soft. “You do look good Dick, like you really enjoy having me down your throat.” There wasn’t the haughty comments Dick expected, just the slight tug of hair before he continued, “I like watching you like this, feeling you suck me down as if you need it. So needy.” The hand on his jaw squeezed, and Dick let go only to be pulled into a kiss. It was brutal in a way Jason wasn’t, disarming him and taking what he wanted, pausing only to coax Dick’s tongue to play.

Dick gasped when it ended, the finger rubbing over his lips once more in a way that screamed those lips were swollen now because of him. It was less of a battle, and more of Damian staking his claim. He shouldn’t find it as great as he did. Kissing the younger boy again, he wrapped a hand around his cock, rubbing and keeping up with Jason’s now punishing rhythm.

His name falling off of Damian’s tongue, the touch of warning, it was addicting and he knew he’d be a glutton for it. His kisses were just as bad, the twisting of his tongue, so quick to wit and scathing remarks now sliding against his own. It was good, too good. Apparently Damian agreed, spilling over Dick’s fist in the next moment.

“Did you like that Dickie? Getting your lips around your little brother? Making him cum all over you. Shame he doesn’t get to fill up your ass like I do. Maybe next time.” The thought of there even being a next time had Dick shaking, bracing himself with both hands, his arms shook with the strain. Damian’s small hand wrapped around him to return the favor, lips seeking out his and swallowing the choked off noises.

He wasn’t going to last much longer. This night had been too much as it was. The thrill and terror of Damian wanting this, how long him and Jason had already been going. When Damian parted and said his name, that was all it took. He was biting his lip, a bit in fear over whose name he was going to call out when it happened.

No noise came, teeth digging into his lower lip, abusing the already swollen skin. Come striped his stomach, the muscles quivering, but Damian was supporting him by one shoulder, keeping him up. The hand dragged through the mess, and he brought it to his own lips, licking at it tentatively. Dami was the same way trying new foods, and sweets. Watching him lap at his fingers once he had obviously decided that he didn’t mind the taste. That alone had Dick twitching again, mind shutting down and licking at the offered fingers a second later.

“Jesus FUCK you two!” He would have laughed at the exasperated tone if Jason wasn’t totally serious. He had to admit, he felt a bit out of his mind at this. It was the best kind of insane, he would go to Arkham in a heartbeat for another night like this. Whimpering as Jason slammed in once more, his hips finally stilled, the rough breathing near his ear as Jason draped himself over his back.

They wouldn’t talk about this. The bat boys were the holding champions of repressing things, but Dick pressed a quick kiss to Dami, and grinned. He’d never kick the other boy out of bed, and hoped he got the message with the small action. The next moment Damian was clothed and slipping out of the room.


	17. In Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,772  
> Summary: This is more of a hurt and comfort fic. Dick gets hurt out in the field, and this is an unconventional way of making things better.  
> Warning: Breathplay

Dick’s hands are on either side on the sink, gazing up into the small mirror hung there. His eyes look dark and restless, deep bags under them, as if he hasn’t slept fitfully. He hasn’t, so it makes sense. Blue eyes flicker down to his neck.

The memories filtered back to him in his bright bathroom, the gloomy alley way and his eyes searching for the source of noise. Clayface. Clayface had taken Jason’s shape, had made him fight, even gotten the advantage. He had straddled him and pressed his weight down, thumbs pressing down on his esophagus and squeezing. Dick’s lungs had sucked for air, and it wouldn’t come.

The worst part? Dick hadn’t even known it was Clayface. He had gone limp in the other man’s grasp after a moment, had let him push the air out of him. He didn’t struggle, not a kick or a punch. Eyes turned up into Jason’s mask and staring blankly, an emptiness settling in his gut. Dick trusted Jason too much, his own life was on the precipice, and Dick had simply shut his own eyes. Blind, stupid, faith.

His world got fuzzy around the edges as the seconds ticked by. Dark encroaching on his vision faster and faster. It hurt a little bit, the pressure did, the proximity of Jason pressing down everywhere. Every inch. Can’t breathe. No air to breathe, even if he could.

“Jesus Dickface. You tryin’ to die!?” Clayface had been kicked off of him, the battle being moved away from him. Dick had gasped for air, rolling on his side, and sucking it in through the burn. His throat ached, it felt raw and each breath was frigid and on fire all at once. It hurt and his brain was sluggish and slow. That wasn’t Jason? The real Jason had saved him. Oh.

Jason blasted bullets into Clayface, and Dick knew it didn’t matter. It wouldn’t kill him, for a moment, he wished it would. Hands digging into the ground under him, Dick pushed to his knees, trying to get to his feet. He would be useless even if he managed to stand, he was sucking in air like a gaping wound, coughs wracking him. He had been on the edge of passing out, or the bastard crushing his windpipe.

“…Get you home…” The words filtered into his mind, and he blinked wearily, swaying into Jason’s hold. Sure hands holding him, one on his back, the other over his heart. Jason’s warm hands pressing, as though making sure he was really alive. Scraps of conversation in his slow mind, nothing really registered. Something about Clayface and the sewers. Must have gotten away.

Dick squeezed the sink hard in his hands, eyes moving over the dark bruised flesh of his throat. A perfect set of handprints wrapped around, dark where the thumbs would be, just over his Adam’s apple. God, it hurt to swallow. Irrational anger filtered through him and he took another breath because he could. He had been way too close.

Bruce had been right about one thing. Their trust made them easy targets. Their blind faith in one another, it was a weakness, and an exploitable one to make matters worse. What happened when Jason snapped? What if the Lazarus Pit had simply been too much after all? Would Dick roll over like that? Give up and do more than just play dead.

Jason slipped into the bathroom a moment later. Bulky frame sliding through the crack he had made for himself. “I knocked. Didn’t answer me, you okay?” The normally soothing hands roved between his bare shoulders. It made his skin itch and burn, spread too tight over tense muscles.

”Fuck.” The word was barely breathed, he could see the man’s face over his shoulder, how his own frame bracketed his smaller one. His eyes were on the marks, fingers reaching out and touching the flesh. The goose bumps rose of their own accord under calloused fingertips. His flesh was warm, blood and capillaries working to heal the bruises, Jason’s fingers felt cool in comparison.

Dick wanted to pull away, wanted distance. His eyes were trained on the mirror though, watching the swipe of fingers against the marks. He felt the slight pain it brought on, and Jason wasn’t pressing, there was no pressure; just the soft brush of his fingertips, hardly stroking the air let alone his flesh.

“Let’s get you back in bed Dickie, you’re worrying me…asshole.” There was no bite in the insult. It was just there. The hand slipped to his side, and the other’s fingers rested in the space between his ribs. It was like they slotted together like a puzzle. Jason steered him out of the bathroom with simple movements. Dick couldn’t protest, his voice was practically ruined from the incident. “You want tea?” The offer was laced with concern, and Dick felt guilt flow through him like water. Jason would never hurt him; not the genuine article.

He shook his head, hands reaching for Jay’s shoulder, he pulled him close. He could feel his breath interlace with his own and he hesitated before kissing his lips gently. He missed the hand Jason would rest at the nape of his neck already. He missed the comforting fingers near his jaw and ear. The whine he let loose was pathetic, a soft broken noise that hurt him to make. Jason hushed him, leaning him back on the bed. “Take it easy, it’s okay Dick really. I’m gonna take care of you, kay?”

How could he say no to that? Dick flicked his eyes back and forth on Jason’s face before he kissed him again. He felt the lips against his own open and he froze. His heartbeat seemed to stutter before working double time. He had to, had to do this. He sucked in a breath through his own parted lips. It came easy, the stolen breath from Jason. It filled up his lungs until they burned. Jason pulled away a moment later and gasped, sucking in the shaky breath with wide eyes. He smoked, sure, but he’d obviously never shot gunned for anyone.

The air was tense between them, and Dick’s fingers reached up, curling around skin and pressing, begging with his eyes and his body. The answer was immediate. The crush of lips and the push of air whether Dick still wanted it or not. He breathed it in, holding onto the air that filled him, what Jason gave him. The slide of tongue against his lips, and Dick fisted his fingers into white and black locks, forcing him to stay, with or without air.

“Hold your breath.” Dick murmured it against Jason’s lips, voice shot to hell and ragged. He needed this. Needed it like a dying man. “Breathe me in,” He took another breath before giving back the warm air through their kiss. It was addicting and Jason’s hands slid against his throat once more. He shuddered, the intense feelings of Jason’s hands there. His Jason. Those might be some copy’s marks, but he knew each digit would line up, each press of skin would be the exact same. He broke with a gasp, resisting the urge to push Jason away hard, as one of his arms circled around him. “I’ve got ya Dick, don’t run away. Breathe in deep baby.”

Each breath hurt again, but Jason’s other hand stayed where it was. His hand overlapping those marks, there was not an ounce of pressure, it simply rested there, and Dick shook like a leaf. Breathing, it was such a simple thing, and it came with all this. This fear and need that shot through him. Gentle kisses pressed to his face, to his cheek, forehead and landed on his lips once more. Jason sucked the air from him, stealing it, only to give it back a moment later. It made Dick want more again.

Nails drug against bare flesh, and Jason hissed through his teeth. He never pushed away though. Just squeezed tighter, every inch pressing close. “I’ve got you Dickie. Got what you want.” The words buzzed in his brain and Dick rolled them, pressing his lighter weight down against Jason. This need was different, he swallowed hard and applied a light pressure with his hands, easing off the access to air. A running clock in his mind, counting off the seconds, eyes trained on Jason’s face instead of his hands there. “S’okay.” Dick pressed harder, and knew the air was gone. He waited, thirty seconds feeling like a lifetime before he leaned down and filled up Jason’s lung with his breath again. Another ten seconds before Dick tore his hands away.

Jason still reached for him, took his hands and held them, rolling them again. Dick wanted to sob. This was too cathartic, he felt laid bare. Each nerve sparking and muscles aching. The lips at his throat, tongue laving over marks there. Marks that would fade, just like these sharp memories. For now though, this was enough, the apologetic kisses for things he hadn’t even done.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” The words spilled and it hurt to say them, more than just this physical pain from his throat. Jason hushed, hands pressing to his chest and easing the air out of his lungs with the slight pressure. Once the air was gone, the hand moved, and Dick breathed again. It was a trade, Jason took and gave, over and over. Jason was practically panting, chest rising and falling as he breathed against Dick’s neck.

Gasps from Dick’s end, the twist of hips and Jason breathed into him again, Dick took greedily. It was more than just air now, though he took that too. He fought and claimed everything Jason gave, the flesh under his hard fingers, his breaths, even his words. Jason slid his fingers in one last time before pulling away. A choked off whine, and another gust of air from Jason to replace the noise. The atmosphere was warm, heated from them, the bodies coated with a light sheen. Jason was giving Dick his control back in every way, even the soft whisper at his neck, asking permission. His nod, and then another gulp of air as Jason pushed in, his erection replacing his fingers. 

He felt dizzy and lightheaded, as though he forgot to breathe, but the lips were there, giving more without being begged for. Dick sucked in gulps of air until his lungs burned, and the slide of hands over his neck was all it took for him to arch off the bed and toss back his head.


	18. Making a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,326  
> Summary: Jason gives up control for the night.   
> Warning: rimming

The silk dragged, rough and slippery soft all at once. He could hear Dick above him, felt the sink of his weigh down onto his thighs, and blindfolded like this made it difficult to focus on anything except the sensations and what was going on. Jason’s senses were on over drive, trying to make up for the lack of sight, but it just made all of this so much worse. Wasn’t that sort of the point?

Dick cooed softly, as though watching Jason squirm and buck into nothing but air was the cutest thing. He was achingly hard, the silk rubbed over his chest and abs, making a bee line for his cock. The stroke still caught him off guard, gasp falling from his lips. It was so soft, and there was friction, but hardly more than a whisper of it. The silk slid up and down and the lax grip Dick had around him made him want to cry out. How much longer could he handle the teasing Dick had been constant with? Drops of precome caught on the material, staining it darker in color, and at least the fabric caught rougher in that spot.

“Gosh Jay, you’re really making a mess. You like this that much?”

He grunted, too embarrassed to answer, clinging to scraps of dignity. He had agreed to whatever Dick had wanted for a night. He hadn’t expected this! He’d prepared himself for some cheesy mess, rose petals, candlelight, maybe wax play if he was lucky. Constantly underestimating Dick in the bedroom came with a price, that current price being tied down by sheer force of will, blindfolded, and teased with a scrap of silky blue fabric. Not to mention all the licking and foreplay Dick had assaulted him with before this.

“I think you do. You’re leaking everywhere, cock is such a pretty color too. You want me to suck it? Ask and I will.”

Jason grit his teeth, the sound loud in his own ears. He hated begging, and the bastard knew it. The scales were weighed in Dick’s favor though, his mouth was way better than Jason’s own right hand and that’s all he’d get if they ended this. He couldn’t back down.

“Please.”

“Mmm please what Jaybird?”

“Please don’t tease me anymore, and use your mouth. Wrap your lips around me and suck.”

“That sounded more like a demand than you asking politely. I dunno. I’ll think about it.”

Fingers danced along his cock, and Jason realized belatedly that they were “walking” up it. First the index, then the middle, then the index again. Pausing to smear the mess he was making around the head, making it shiny. He breathed out the words, a touch of anger lacing them, “You’re a real fucking tease you know that?”

“You say that to me all the time.” Dick almost sounded bored from it. He could hear him stand, rustling around for just a moment. Jason rolled onto his stomach at the shove, felt the fuzzy handcuffs he’d given the other as a gag gift being clicked into place. It always burned his shoulders, but he didn’t mind, at least it meant Dick would be getting a fucking move on. Maybe they’d get the real show on the road now.

“I get to do whatever I want?” That voice was questioning, probing, as if to make sure Jason hadn’t lost his nerve. He managed to hiss out a yes before his hair was tugged up, lips crashing against his own in a brutal kiss. If that was a way of saying thanks, Jason needed to give up control more often.

The tongue pressing up against his ass had been unexpected, because honestly, who expects THAT?! He nearly squeaked at the sensation, hips squirming to get away before hands stilled him. Fingers squeezed into flesh, as if to remind him he had said anything, and this fell under anything. He hadn’t expected the cool sensation that came after either, lube? His eyes widened under the blindfold, but then Dick’s tongue was back.

“Taste like cherries?” He knew they had flavored lube, but Dick never used it, even sucking him off, he never bothered with it. The hum against his ass had him thrown for a loop, nothing was really registering right. It felt like all his wires were crossed, there was no way he was supposed to enjoy this almost as much as getting his dick sucked.

Dick’s tongue was pure sin. Lapping at him and pushin, wiggling just the tip against the tense muscles, sucking lightly before licking again, like Jason was his new favorite treat. His world was spinning out of control and his hands clenched hard behind his back.

Dick hummed again, tongue dragging a long line from his balls back to his ass, and Jason realized he was chasing the lube that had dripped down. It made his back arch. Dick’s tongue, jesus, talk about a gift from God. It did this curling thing up inside him, and Jason was legitimately fearful he might lose it right there. “Stop stop!”

The hands stayed, but the tongue was gone. Jason realized then what a mess he was, his whole torso was shaking, his cock was oozing precome, dripping off the head and onto the comforter in a way he had never done before in his life. His eyes were wet behind the mask.

“You okay Jay?” Damn him for sounding so fucking concerned. As if he wasn’t tearing his whole world apart with each flick of his tongue.

“Just didn’t want to come like that.”

“Like what? With me eating you out Jay? You’re dripping.” The hand wrapped around him, and Jason bit down onto the pillow case, because Dick had the nerve to use the silk again, wrapping and sliding it in his hand and against Jason’s aching erection. The friction wasn’t enough, and that made him want to sob openly. If it had been Dick’s actual hand it might have only taken a few strokes, but no.

“You want to come, don’t you Jaybird?” The soft prompting followed by the sharp bite to one cheek had him sucking air through the pillow. “I want to make you come. You make me do it, after hours of begging, you slide your fingers in and just rub, knowing I’m full of your come and you’re spent. You rub until I don’t know what to beg for and then it’s too much, and I’m losing it all over your hand. I just want to return the favor.”

“God you’re such a dick. I’m going to pound you into the mattress until you scream.”

“Tsk. Not now Jay. You said tonight was my turn.” The fucking smirk in that voice made Jason want to slip out of the cuffs and sock him in the mouth. Nobody should have this much control, he was torn between apologizing for doing it to Dick in the past, and begging him to keep going.

The press of fingers against his wet hole solved the argument for him and he begged shamelessly. Pleas and cries fell from his lips, and he wiggled back against the hand, knowing the silk rubbing up against him was just for show now. It would be the fingers inside him pressing and rubbing right fucking there that got him off. “Dick. Please please please, I need to. C’mon I’m begging baby, I need to come.” Dick rubbed in a slow circle, long fingertips tapping against the bundle of nerves turned into full on pressure and the silk shifted, catching the mess he made with a shout.

“See? Wasn’t so bad.” The kisses up his spine, the two spooned together, cuffs, blindfolds, and silk all to the wayside.

“Yeah yeah.” Flushing Jason buried his face in the pillow further as Dick played big spoon. He loved the role reversal, but never on pain of death, would he admit it out loud.


	19. Not Exactly Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,079  
> Summary: Cock Worship

It wasn’t like this was something he could mind. After all, what normal guy would mind getting his cock worshipped? It sounds lame, but really though, there was no other way to describe what Dick was doing to him.

Jason felt like an alter, minus the weird praying and Hail Mary’s. Dick would kiss down his body, and put his head near his lap and lick at him like a kitten with a bowl of milk, or as if he was a lollipop and Dick was trying to count how many licks till the center.

He grinned up at him, tongue sliding up and licking long lines against him, sometimes tracing veins or nonsensical patterns. He’d suckle at the head cleaning off the pre-come, or sometimes sucking at his heavy balls licking at the skin there and dragging his tongue reverently across him.

Jason knew better than to force an end to this, it was better than foreplay and it wasn’t quite teasing. He got to lie back and enjoy it, the pressure and slide of lips and tongue. The soft easy caress of hands on his thighs, rubbing and massaging. It felt fucking awesome.

It was better than even “making love”, nice and slow, sliding in and out because he didn’t have to work so hard. Plus, Dick would really take his time when they got the chance to do this. There wasn’t any frantic thrusting, and Dick knew each spot on him. Each tell, the curve of his hips, or the greedy noise he’d make, and so he played him like a harp. Jason knew the other man could get him off in under two minutes if he really wanted to, he had in the past, and that was great sometimes. This though? This was great all the time.

He tipped his head back, sucking in a lungful of air, but Dick just breathed against him. It was sweet, the cool air sliding against the wet flesh. Dick was messy like this, throat open and covering him in that wet heat, feeling it slide down around him, and then having it gone. He’d get to come when he asked to, or when Dick decided to let him. Really though, there was no rush.

It seemed far off, and Jason was content to watch, head lolling back down to enjoy the show. Carding a hand through Dick’s dark locks, he smirked and shifted his hips. Dick rubbed a cheek against him and pulled away puckering his lips like a child, and pressing a playful kiss to his erection, that had Jason chuckling.

Maybe that’s what made this so different. It was less about the want and need that pooled in his belly. There was desire and the urge to get off, but Dick was taking care of him, the same way he took care of him after an injury, or making him coffee in the morning. Which meant Jason was content to lay back and let him.

Some nights were better than others in his opinion. When Dick would wrap his lips around him after he came and suckle until Jason fell asleep. That was awesome, and even if he woke up in the middle of the night, and Dick was wrapped around his middle instead lips pressed to his abs, he didn’t mind. Jason never had anybody before who seemed to legitimately love his cock, but Dick had brought it to a whole new standard.

Sometimes it embarrassed him, Dick sliding into the shower and onto his knees to blow him before he went to go deal with the Bludhaven Police Department. Most of the time though, it felt too good. His orgasms were intense, drawn out and less like a punch to the gut. They felt like it was inevitable and Dick still sucked him dry. It made him bone tired, put him to sleep faster than a sleeping pill or Tylenol PM.

Jason sucked in another breath, hand tugging at Dick’s hair, and the lips wrapped back around him, enveloping him in wet heat. He wouldn’t last long, not after all the foreplay and attention give. He warned Dick out of habit, hearing the familiar hum set him off. Shooting against the back of Dick’s throat while his tongue curled against the crown, lapping at him through it.

Dick’s body slid against him, and Jason pressed a quick kiss to those lips body shuddering in the aftershocks. It always exhausted him, eyes closing while Dick curled around him. “One hell of a bed time story,” because Jason could never go without the sarcasm.

Another press of lips to his temple, but there wasn’t a retort, just the curl of a hand along his ribcage pulling him closer. “Why do you do it?” He was curious, and never had the nerve to ask, too terrified that this wouldn’t happen anymore if he voiced it aloud.

“Love your cock.” Dick snorted, and Jason knew that was only part of the reason, and more ego stroking.

“Come on, I’m being serious asshole.”

“Ugh. I just enjoy doing it okay? Now, go the fuck to sleep.”

“Aren’t you a ball of sunshine?”

The slight pinch of skin and Jason grinned, flipping them over. “Think I’m going to have to fuck you to sleep this time Dickie.” The small smirk under him was challenging, and Jason was struck by the look. The slow burn in his gut, as he dragged Dick closer by that perky backside, fingernails digging into the flesh. Dick looked hungry and Jason blushed, maybe it was a darker need that spurred on these nights? “Tell me more.” His voice dipped low, pressed near Dick’s ear. And he felt the shiver underneath him, nipped hard at the flesh there. Some part of him needed to know, hear Dick open up as to why. Hear the real reasons.

The pause was palpable, hanging in the air before Dick breathed the answer. “I like taking care of you. I fucking love knowing I’m the only one who you let do this. You’d never let some girl from the bar suck you down and play with you for hours. Never trust her enough to fall asleep with her lips and tongue against you. This is mine.” The palm pressed against his hardening cock, and Jason had to close his eyes. Possession normally wasn’t sexy, but Dick hit the nail on the head, and it made want curl up in him.


	20. Under Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,314  
> Summary: Bored in a hotel, Dick and Jason are stuck with one another. Jason figures maintenance is in order and cleans his guns. Dick times him, and everything falls apart after, including Dick’s control.  
> Warning! Gun Kink

The hotel is eerily silent, and the two have forgone the shitty motel television, the news and Sesame Street making them both more irritable than anything. He would have killed for HBO. Another voice cuts through the silence like a knife, “Hey, do you have a stopwatch on you?” The room smells like oil, and Jason’s hands are covered in it, guns stripped and laid bare before him, squeegees and rags strewn about haphazardly, but it probably all made sense to Jason.

Dick’s head rolls on the pillows across the room, and he thinks for a moment, mentally listing what’s in his pack before nodding. “Yeah, I do,” He knew what Jason wanted, asking why he wanted one would be redundant. Dipping his hand into his duffel, he fished out the bright yellow stopwatch. Yanking it out, he made his way over to Jason and took in a deep breath trying to breathe more than anything. He could practically taste the oil on his tongue.

“Let me wash up.” Jay moved to the bathroom and spent a while washing his hands, probably digging under his nails, the oil didn’t exactly taste good. Jason ate too many finger foods as it was, and was probably trying to prevent it. Dick stared for a moment before he came back and sat down at the table. “Ready, Goldie?”

He hated that nickname. “Three. Two. One. Go.”

Jason’s hands flew across the metal, pieces clicking into place, and sliding easily with the help of being recently oiled. His fingers deftly yanked and pulled the weapon together, as if by magic rather than his own accord. “Done.” His finger slammed at the stop button, and Jason twirled the gun aimlessly, it wasn’t loaded. “Tell me that was under ten.”

Dick nodded and he read off the small black numbers staring up at him. “Five point four.” Jason smirked, a slow and predatory look, as if pleased by the answer. “Think I could get her stripped in under five?” Dick resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the eyes currently focused more on Jason’s hands than he’d be willing to admit aloud. “Maybe.” Dick could care less about the time he just wanted to watch. Obviously he was a glutton for punishment.

He felt his torso shake, and sat down across from Jason. He didn’t trust himself to remain standing; knees more akin to jell-o than bone. His voice sounded off somehow, but the fact that it remained stable was a small miracle. He was counting down once more, before the gun was being disassembled. It was Jason’s favorite. He knew that much. A Beretta P92, in silver, bright and sleek under the dim fluorescent bulb overhead. Jason’s hand found it’s home around the grip, and Dick pressed the button once more. “Five point two eight.” Jason frowned harder, and Dick was a bit too happy to suggest trying again.

He was straining against his zipper, free hand slipping into his pocket, trying to readjust himself. Jason’s hands worked even quicker this time around. Fingers tugging and pressing, sliding each piece where it belonged and finally loading the empty magazine into the well. Dick smiled softly and spoke, “Four point nine three. Under five seconds.” Flipping the stop watch around, Jason grinned triumphantly and leaned forward, inches away from kissing the other man.

He was smug, but he had every right to be, that was impressive. His voice dipped low, it made Dick bite the inside of his cheek, “Shaking Dickiebird. Like a leaf.” The hands stroked up his bicep, slipping under the cotton shirt he was wearing. “What’s the matter?” Dick’s breath hitched and caught in his throat, it felt less like a butterfly, more like a bullet rattling around in him. What was wrong with him? Just say something, anything. Move.

The hand slid down his bicep, over his hands, fingers trailing the imaginary path. “I think I know why.” Dick flushed, and turned his head away as those same fingers stroked across the beyond obvious bulge in his pants. “I thought Daddy Bats had the no gun rule practically engraved in you. Looks like the lesson didn’t take so well.” His blunt nails raked across the denim, and it was all Dick could do to try not to fuck his hips up and into the hand pressing against him.

The hand tapped at him, and Dick tried not to think about it. He tried to stand, until the cool metal pressed up against his abs. It froze him, and he knew the gun was unloaded, but that meant nothing. The weapon slid across his flushed skin, and Dick hissed through his teeth, “Let go.” Jason’s smirk was infuriating as he leaned back in the chair, hand leaving him as he had asked.

The gun never left though, slid down until the barrel was lined up with his head, pressing and stroking him through the jeans. His breath was ragged, and no matter how he tried, Jason had won this battle. “S’okay Dick. Tell me what you want.” Dick flushed harder and craned his head away, even as Jason attacked his freshly exposed neck like an animal. Lips and teeth descended, tongue soothing the nips and bites. He sucked a deep mark into the skin, and his fingers began getting rid of his jeans.

He wasn’t fighting, and he knew he should be. Hips canted up until jeans and boxers fell to his bare feet. This was not what they were supposed to be doing. His mind protested, even as Jason stripped the both of them bare. “Still haven’t told me what you want. Want me to guess? I’m no mind reader.” Dick hissed hard and squeezed the hands, stilling them and dragging them toward his lips, tongue sliding between the digits and allowing them to fuck into his mouth, an idea Jason seemed very interested in suddenly. Dick bit at the pad of his fingertip, teeth catching the skin, before he slid his tongue across it.

The hands moved away from him, wet and slick and Jason circled at his entrance grinning. “That what you wanted my hands to do? Fuck you and spread you open? I could use the gun instead.” Dick blushed and finally allowed himself to speak, it was too late for anything else. “Please. Jay, your hands,” his voice was deeper, breathier, and he moaned as Jason slid his index in up to the second knuckle. “There ya go, beg pretty and you get what you want Dick.” He groaned, tipping back his head, and allowing what may come. “Get on the bed big brother.” The words made his eyes open, but Jason practically tongue fucked the protest out of him, lips and tongue pressed against his own, and walking back towards one of the queens seemed a lot easier when he couldn’t fight it.

The back of his knees hit mattress first, and he fully expected to be rolled over onto his stomach. He wasn’t. Dick blinked and cool slick was at his interest, fingers pushing and he realized belatedly that Jason had lube in his pack. Had gotten it out and used it, all without breaking a fucking kiss. It made him hard enough to hit a ball with, and he whined in sheer need.

Any moment he was going to be placed on his hands and knees, not bent in practically half. Jason grinning even wider than when he’d put the Beretta together under five seconds. Seeing his face made this very real. “Gonna take my time with you Dick. I could probably take you apart, but I’ve wanted you for too long.” The lips on his silenced any reply again. It was irritating, but he was grateful that any retort was ripped away before he had the chance to say it. “Gonna need a fucking sundial, not a stopwatch.”


End file.
